


If You say Run, I'll Run with You

by Aniloracat



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bad First Impressions, Bad Parents, Bad Son/Father Relationship, Confident Robbe, Cranky Sander, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Sexual Content with Plot, Flirting, Getting to Know Each Other, Light-Hearted, Lots of bad words, M/M, Milan is Sander's guru lol, One Night Stands, Robbe is a bitter wedding guest, Romantic Comedy, Sander is a bitter wedding photographer, Sander's POV, Sander's kind of shameless, Sassy Robbe, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Teasing, beach au, beach wedding, self-indulgent silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniloracat/pseuds/Aniloracat
Summary: Robbe is having a terrible day and a hot, but annoying white-haired photographer that won't stop appearing everywhere is not making it any better. That's it, until sparks fly, and Robbe decides he's found the perfect distraction from his terrible day.**📌 One-night stand AU that's not meant to be a one-night stand📌 COMPLETE now! Thanks, everyone!! 🥳🥳🥳📌 Title taken from Bowie's song "Let's Dance".
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 114
Kudos: 247





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, people! I wasn't so sure about posting this because coughexplicitcough and the idea is just silly and I’m really shy 😖, but I'm excited because of Robbe's birthday and want to celebrate by posting!! 🥳🥳🥳 This fic has been on my drafts for months and I really worked hard on it, so today I just said fuck it, let's just post it!! I'm already writing the final, fifth chapter, so updates will be fast (I promise 😅). I really, really hope you like it!! 
> 
> 1)Sander's really cranky, annoying at the beginning of this (I think that's a very weird kink of mine), so read having that in mind lol, but Robbe, as always, softens him really fast.  
> 2)I originally envisioned this as some erotic, sexy, dramatic fanfic but I ended up writing Sobbe as the same idiots in love so... yeah, this is like a freaking honeymoon instead of a one-night stand lmao.  
> 3)I wrote this thinking in the beautiful beaches of Marseille or Nice (France) but I just left the place implicit, so they could be either on Belgium or somewhere else. And sorry, I don't know anything about belgian wedding customs 😅  
> 4) **Sobbe might be a bit OoC** , specially Robbe since I wrote him as I envision him when he's about 21 years old, much more confident with his sexuality and himself. 
> 
> Warnings: Cranky Sander!!

**“S** ander! Don’t tell me you’re just coming back!?” Milan asked with a mix of amusement and disbelief startling Sander, who in that moment was like a walking dead, making his way back to his room with slow, heavy steps.

A swift jab of annoyance made Sander blew out a loud sigh as he stopped on his tracks with the only purpose of sending his trademark death glare at his friend. He remembered too late that he was wearing sunglasses and Milan wouldn’t even see it…

“What do you want Milan?” Sander gritted out. If he just walked away, Milan was perfectly capable of going after him.

Sander pressed and rubbed his head with slow, deep movements, wanting to get over with this as quickly as possible. Milan only rolled his eyes and sighed. “Hey! I’m trying to save whatever I can of your ass, grumpy boy! Your father is losing it, he’s been looking for you for a while and you were nowhere to be seen.”

Sander only groaned, feeling really stupid right now. Last night, going clubbing had felt like the greatest idea, but now he was totally regretting it, or at least, he was regretting drinking so much and not coming back earlier.

“Okay, okay, sorry.” He sighed. “It was a rough night.”

When Milan took off his sunglasses to take a good look at him, Sander had to quickly snatch them back and put them on. It was pointless though; Milan had got a pretty good view of him already. 

“Yeah, I can see that. You look absolutely horrible! I told you this would happen.”

“Milan.” Sander started in a dangerous tone, his fucking cheerful, loud voice getting on his nerves. Milan sent him an exasperated, but amused look before saying, “Fine, fine, he’s waiting at the garden.”

“Fine. Thank you.” He muttered, before making his way through the hotel like a walking dead, his mind immersed in thinking about the safety and silence of his hotel room, a cold shower, the fluffy bed… He just needed some fucking peace and a couple of hours of sleep and he would feel like new. Unfortunately, the real world wouldn’t care about that…

Someone collided with him, sending him backwards and scaring him to death. “Fuck!” Sander snapped, his sunglasses falling to the ground. He was on the brink of losing it.

“Shit.”

As Sander crouched to get back his sunglasses, feeling some serious annoyance crawling under his skin. He considered breathing in instead of lashing out at the moron that had pushed him, but it was just useless. Useless because when he stood up, he was greeted with the sight of the moron looking at him with a dumb, surprised expression. Shouldn’t that guy do something or _move the fuck out_?

“Look where the fuck you’re going!” He snarled, putting back on his sunglasses with an angry movement.

The guy immediately scowled before scoffing in disbelief. “It was your fucking fault!”

His fault? For a second Sander managed to make a small pause, realizing he that he didn’t even remember where he was looking at before they collided. Of course, he wouldn’t admit that out loud.

“Whatever.” He muttered before resuming his steps, leaving the annoyed guy behind fast, but not quickly enough to miss his muttering.

“What a fucking asshole.”

Sander only waved one hand at him to flip him off, his mind drifting away once again as he kept walking through the hallway. He didn’t even know how he made it to the exterior garden, it was more like he suddenly found himself standing there, watching his father pace around with his phone on his ear as he barked orders.

He’d noticed Sander as soon as he got closer, but barely spared him a glance, and made him wait for another fucking five minutes under the fucking scorching sun, until he finally finished his calls and turned to deal with him.

“You can’t be serious.”

Sander only clicked his tongue as his father looked at him from head to toe with clear disapproval. Fuck. Okay, he’d fucked up, but the last thing he needed right now was one of his father’s lectures.

“Where do you think you are? Do I really have to remind you have a job to do? These aren’t some vacations, and yet you went out last night like some idiotic teenager. What were you even thinking?”

Sander would be lying if that didn’t hurt his pride. Fuck. Of course he knew he had a fucking job to do, a job he hated so much but did it like a pro anyway because that’s what he had to do, otherwise, he wouldn’t have pride as a photographer. But anyone listening to his father would probably think he was just some moron that kept fucking up or something.

It wasn’t _that_ bad. He’d found himself in a beautiful, coastal city and was unable to keep himself locked in his hotel room like a good boy instead of going out clubbing and getting laid until the early hours of the morning. That was pretty much it though, he just needed to sleep it for a couple of hours, and he would be ready to do his fucking job in a few hours.

He supposed he really deserved this shitty morning, for willingly making himself appear so thoughtless in front of the guy that already thought so little about him. Sander didn’t think his father would ever be satisfied with him anyway, not even if he found him working at six am sharp with the rest of the staff, even though if his only fucking job was taking pictures. He would always find something, just _something_ to fuck with him.

Before, they would have terrible fights all the time because Sander wouldn’t learn to shut up even if he was right and his father wrong, or viceversa. Not to mention a really, really ancient phase in which he wanted to prove himself to his father so badly. That never happened. He’d finally learned his lesson though, only _one_ word and his father wouldn’t shut up in forever. This was one of the rare occasions when he didn’t feel with the right to speak though, and fuck if that didn’t hurt his pride. He cursed at himself for his stupidity.

“And you even come looking like that, this is not one of your college parties, you hear me? It’s an important wedding and you’re representing _my company_. Take off those sunglasses when I’m talking with you.”

Fuck.

Ignoring the horrible, palpitating sensation in his head, he took off his sunglasses, squinting as the intense sunlight nearly scorched his eyes. Yesterday being under this sky felt like being in paradise, but right now, it was a hot, glowing hell. He didn’t know whether to furiously scrub his head or eyes or smash his head against something. Maybe that would numb everything. Maybe he would have a blackout and he wouldn’t have to deal with this.

His father looked at him for a moment, probably taking in his sticky hair, his puffy, annoyed, red eyes and tired expression. He scoffed with contempt, shaking his head. “Just go to make yourself look like a presentable adult and do it quick. You better be here at 12 pm sharp.” He dismissed him.

Sander didn’t even think it twice and immediately walked off to his hotel room, glaring at anyone who could potentially slow down his path. If _one more_ person dared to interpose between him and some of hours of sleep, he didn’t know what he would be capable of doing. When Sander finally arrived at his single bedroom, he closed the door behind him with a kick and, after gulping three glasses of water with aspirins and getting rid of his stinking clothes, he went straight to the bed, falling down like a corpse on the mattress.

He’d been feeling like crap, but the silence and peace, the softness and freshness of the covers of the bed made everything instantly better.

The night before yesterday, he’d arrived with his father and the rest of the crew for this important, prestigious wedding they had to work on today. It was a really beautiful city, so he just went out with his coworkers in the evening. It was supposed to be only for a while, but he made the mistake of not coming back to sleep at the hotel and thus, putting himself on his father’s chopping table.

He looked at the clock in the nightstand and sighed with relief when he realized he still had a few hours to rest and feel better before the ceremony started. After waking up in the same position he’d fallen asleep, he took an instant shower and changed the clothes he’d been wearing last night for something more subdued. He never bothered to buy a proper suit like his father had demanded him long ago, so instead he just put on the usual tight, black jeans, a white buttoned shirt he rolled up to his forearms to give it a casual vibe and some simple, black converse. He didn’t think people gave a fuck about how he dressed as long as he didn’t look as some homeless guy.

He fixed just a bit his messy, bleached white hair, and looked himself at the mirror one last time, feeling satisfied, before leaving his room. By the time he went back to the big, elegant garden embellished with all the wedding furniture and decorations, Sander was starting to feel like a new person, though still irritable at the prospect of having his father around for the whole fucking day, the sun, the people and this job.

Sander had no choice but walk in his father’s direction, focusing on the big, beautiful ocean in front of him as he felt his inspecting stare on him. The sparkling ocean was of a such clear, vivid blue that he just wanted to go there, float, dive deep in that paradise and leave this place behind him.

“Don’t you dare to screw up, you hear me? I already told you thousands of times that this is a big client…” 

Sander only nodded; he’d lost the count of the times his father had gave everyone the same speech about this important wedding for months.

“…she could open me important doors for me if this goes right…”

Alright, alright…

“…I want you to go and do your job, show me that paying that expensive college has been actually worth it and take the best pictures of your life, you understand?” 

Sander nodded again.

“And take off those sunglasses!” He barked before walking away. Sander stayed immobile in the spot, slowly breathing to let go the anger prickling under his skin. Feeling the pure, sea breeze in his nostrils was very helpful.

Okay, but why his father always liked to imply that he was some unreliable and incompetent idiot who couldn’t get his job done? No idea. That old man didn’t believe he was good enough in anything. He never did and even less when Sander refused to follow any of his “life advices”. The only reason he’d hired him in his company was because that had been his father’s condition to give him money to pay college. It wasn’t exactly his idea, his mother had been the one that had negotiated with his father. When she told him about it, he had been so angry, hating she had asked him that, hating the idea of accepting his money, determined to look for a job for himself, but she had made him understand pride didn’t pay or solve anything, and sometimes got you nowhere.

Would he really give up his dream career because of that asshole? Absolutely not, thus, he started working for him, vowing he would pay back every cent. He was happy, but he still felt kind of bitter. Not because he was expecting everything would be handed to him or because he felt entitled to his money… he just felt bitter because his father was an asshole that was basically forced to do something for him after his mom’s pleas. He hated feeling like that.

In a normal, nice setting he would happily do the job, since he loved photography and all, unfortunately, he’d come to learn over time that he didn’t like _this_ kind of photography and certainly even less photographing for his father. This occasion was even worse than usual, because the old man had decided to come along and Sander knew he would feel supervised the whole day. Yesterday, Sander had done some photoshoots of the couple at the beach at dawn and sunset under his father’s supervision. That had been enough made him feel sick of him.

Sander sighed and instead of keeping feeding his crankiness thinking about shit, he looked around. Wherever he looked at, all screamed good taste and a lot of money. It was all beautiful and the beach was even more beautiful, he couldn’t wait to take some amazing shots tomorrow morning.

“What are you doing here?” A voice he didn’t recognize suddenly said. He turned around and saw standing there a guy that seemed somewhat familiar.

“Oh, you again.” Sander flatly said. It was the same guy he’d collided with a few hours ago. At the time, Sander had been feeling so fucking terrible he’d barely paid him any attention, but the guy had a remarkable appearance, so Sander managed to recognize him. He titled his chin down and stared at the striking guy over the rim of his sunglasses.

He’d had a mop of brown, long curls that crowned his head, dark eyes, and tanned skin. His outfit consisted of an unremarkable and slightly disheveled black suit, like he just had randomly put it on a minute ago without even trying. His white shirt wasn’t even properly buttoned up, showing a tad of moistened skin and some sort of medallion that glinted under the sun.

He was hot. Like, _really_ hot. A disheveled looking model that didn’t even had to put some effort to look hot and disarming. The kind of perfect model a photographer, or at least him, would love to have around to work with every day. 

“You’re attending the wedding?” The guy asked, his eyebrows furrowed and slightly raised. 

Sander broke out of his examination and noticed the guy was staring at him with a surprised expression, like he was puzzled or something. _What the fuck is he staring at?_ Sander immediately scowled.

Maybe the guy was thinking he didn’t even give the appearance of being a guest of this fancy weeding. Sander couldn’t find another explanation to his apparent surprise of seeing him here. In normal circumstances, Sander wouldn’t even feel self-conscious about his socioeconomic status, but today he wasn’t in the mood and he wouldn’t let go a chance to lash out at some idiot who had put himself on a silver tray.

Sander stared him down too, thinking that he didn’t give a very elegant impression either, considering the fanciness of the wedding anyway, and he dared to judge him? Sander opened his mouth, but his words got stuck on his throat when he remembered this guy was a guest of this stupid wedding and that his father was lurking around, just waiting for him to screw up. Fuck.

Sander blew out a sigh, recomposed himself, and raised the camera hanging from his neck. “I’m working. I’m the photographer of the event.” He replied, trying not to grimace when his tone came out clipped anyway.

The brown-haired guy looked taken aback. “You are the photographer?”

“Yeah? Do you need something or what? Some of us actually have to work.”

The guy scoffed, his eyes widening. “Excuse me? What are you even trying to imply?”

“Well, you’re the one who started going all snobbish on me.”

“What!?” The brown-haired boy scoffed again, his wide eyes looking at him with incredulity and annoyance.

“Whatever. I really have to work, so…” he said raising his camera to snap a photo of the guy just when he was opening his mouth to speak again.

“What the hell was that? Did you just take a photo of me?” The guy tried to snatch his camera, but Sander was faster and quickly stepped away from him.

“I told you already, I’m only doing my job and I cannot afford wasting a single minute, you know? I could be admonished for being seen having this _pleasant_ talk with you.” He shrugged, the guy glaring at him. “Chances are slim, but maybe this could be a decent picture for the album…” Sander joked before walking off, already wanting to leave that annoying guy behind.

“Hey! Why don’t you take a shot of this too?” Sander turned around to see the brown-haired guy flipping him off.

“Sure!” He snorted, clicking his camera.

“You would be making me a big favor if you put _this one_ in the album.” The guy said. He was smirking, but something told Sander he wasn’t exactly joking. _What’s with this guy?_ Sander blinked in bewilderment before laughing and walking away. Once alone, Sander looked at the couple of photos he’d taken and snorted.

In the first one, the guy had a scowl on his face, his dark eyes were glaring at him and his mouth was half-open, making him appear cute despite his anger. In the second one, his face was all mocking and arrogant.

After a long moment of contemplating them, his eyes sweeping over every feature, Sander blew out a sigh. He was beautiful. It was a kind of beauty that resonated and shook something inside of him in an unexplainable way. Sander didn’t think much of it though, thinking it was just his photographer-self genuinely admiring a fucking gorgeous guy. Maybe he could get some good, natural shots (where he wasn’t angry, hopefully) for his personal portfolio without the guy noticing. He would never even know about it and what wasn’t known, didn’t hurt.

Soon, the guests quickly started gathering around, since the ceremony about to start. Sander took a deep breath and gave himself a prep talk before putting on his best, neutral expression for the job, which involved going around asking to people if he could take them pictures in the nicest manner he could convey. This time was a bit different though, because he could feel the eagle eyes of his father on him the whole time.

When the bridegroom appeared, he focused on him and the bride that walked through the aisle a few minutes later. People were cheering and talking all around him, but all of that had disappeared for Sander, who was completely focused on the camera on his hands and the newlyweds. That, and his father over his ass, giving him signals and supervising his damn job.

When the ceremony ended, everyone came to give their blessings to the couple and take pictures with them. Sander went through the motions and stayed focused on his job, becoming momentarily distracted when he saw that guy again. The guy noticed him too and just rolled his eyes before looking away.

If the guy seemed a bit snobbish and annoyed before, he seemed extremely angry now. His dark eyes were absent and serious, his jaw was set, and his lips formed a thin line. He was beautiful, but right now, the guy had the deadest face Sander had seen in an event of this nature. He didn’t even care about that, but he was plainly ruining his work. Everyone was smiling happily, but this guy standing in the middle…

Sander quietly sighed, abstaining from glaring and snapping something at the guy. _Relax, you’re supposed to be a just some photographer here_. 

His face didn’t change a bit though, looking angrier and more impatient the further he kept standing there being photographed, dragged around by people. It seemed he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t give a crap about this party and the photos, but Sander had a damn job and, unfortunately, these were supposed to be the some of the most important photos of the event.

“Excuse me, sir.” Sander said in a generic nice voice. The guy’s family or whatever they were followed Sander’s gaze and the brown-haired guy quickly realized everyone was staring at him. “Sir, could you please look at the camera?”

The brown-haired guy looked at him, then at the newlyweds, before looking at Sander again, clearly fuming and embarrassed. When the bridegroom leaned in to whisper something on his ear with a serious expression, the guy seemed angrier than ever. Whatever.

Sander almost rolled his eyes when the guy didn’t even try to smile a bit, only staring at the camera with a ridiculously serious expression. At least he had managed to control himself, toning down the hostile look he’d been wearing before, so Sander had something.

When Sander was done with the pictures a few minutes later, he saw the guy talking again to the bridegroom with an angry expression on his face After all those pictures, he could tell they were somehow related.

Sander walked away and kept going through the motions of the job, almost numb to the party around him, focusing on taking countless of generic wedding pictures he couldn’t give a crap about. He kept seeing the cranky guy every now and then. Even though he kept a really low profile, Sander still managed to catch him in the background or mixed in with some groups of people he photographed. The grumpy guy would clench his jaw and send him death glares every time he noticed him but had no choice but pretend everything was okay whenever Sander took the photos. Sander poked him with smirks and the guy would stab him with his dark gaze. Sander’s mood improved a bit when a group of girls sitting together in one of the tables started flirting with him. He discreetly indulged them a bit, reveling on the attention as he pretended to be working on his camera. He chatted a bit with the them, until he caught his father lurking close to him and had to move on.

He was walking near the railing of the garden a while later and spotted a lone figure, sitting far away from the party and the guests, and closer to the sea. Sander raised up his sunglasses to the top of his head and squinted, smirking a bit when he recognized the mop of brown hair. Without even thinking about it, he sneaked out of the party and followed the stairs down to the rocks below, until the sounds of the party were faint and the sounds of the waves hitting the rocks welcomed him.

The guy was sitting on a rock, staring at the breathtaking turquoise sea below them. It was a quite beautiful spot to enjoy sight of the amazing ocean, but Sander’s eyes were all focused on the absent-minded guy sitting there. His fluffy brown hair windswept by the sea breeze, his sharp jaw, his slender figure now that he had taken that awful jacket.

Sander silently got closer, quickly adjusting and clicking his camera without even thinking about it. What he was thinking though, was that these photos would probably be the most interesting ones amongst the more than three hundred wedding pictures he would have to review and work on later.

He was taking another one when some dark eyes suddenly stared at him through the camera with a confused expression. When Sander lowered his camera and looked up, the guy had an angry scowl on his face.

“Could you explain me what you think you’re doing?”

“My work.”

“Your work? _Here_? I think you got a bit lost, dude.”

“I was asked to take pictures of the sea too. I didn’t know you were here.” Sander only shrugged, feigning being busy adjusting his camera. He heard the guy scoff.

“Uh-huh. You were clearly taking pictures of me! What do you even want?” The guy replied, glaring at him.

Sander sighed. “Okay, okay, sorry. I saw you and thought it would be a nice photo for the album.”

“For the album.” The guy blew out a frustrated, tired sigh. “Could you leave _me_ alone, please? You and your stupid camera are getting on my nerves already. I just want to have some peace in the middle of this hell, but you won’t let me when you’re walking everywhere, taking pictures of _every fucking single thing_ you see for that stupid album.”

Sander paused his fake movements on his camera and looked up at the guy with surprise. He had to put an effort to avoid cringing when he saw the guy’s clearly agitated and miserable expression. Shit. He’d thought the guy was only a bit cranky, like him, but it was clearly something more. This guy was probably having a terrible day for some reason and he was only making things worse for him. If Sander had been in the guy’s place, he would probably have punched himself for being so annoying. Shit.

Sander cleared his throat and simply said, “Right. I’ll leave now. Sorry.” 

The guy stared at him with wide eyes, probably surprised at his own outburst. Sander hesitated in his spot before awkwardly turning around to walk away. _Whatever._ _Just leave him alone._

“Shit. Wait…” said a soft voice behind him. Sander stopped and looked back at the guy with surprise. “Um… sorry, that was rude.”

Sander couldn’t help but scoff with disbelief. “Why are you even apologizing?”

“An apology may be astonishing for an asshole like you, but I’m normally a nice person.”

“Ouch.” Sander snorted but got serious again when the guy glared at him. “I only said that because I know that was very shitty of me. I invaded your personal space… if I had been in your place, I would have punched me or something.”

The guy only rolled his eyes, folding his arms and looking at him with a challenging expression, like he didn’t believe a word he was saying.

“Look… sorry about the outburst I had after we collided at the lobby… I know it was all my fault and I just… overreacted.” Sander awkwardly got out. The guy snorted, but it didn’t sound malicious, just amused, and Sander took it as a good sign. “I know that didn’t let you a good impression, but I’m not really trying to mess with you. I just came down here and kind of got carried away.”

The brown-haired guy frowned. “You got carried away? What do you mean?”

That was a good question. When he saw the guy sitting here, he didn’t even think about it, he just came out of curiosity. And when he saw him looking all nice for the camera, he just took the photos.

“I got carried away with my camera. I wasn’t really trying to annoy you when I took those photos. You looked really good so… I just took it.” He replied, looking the guy from head to toe, scrutinizing him again with his photographic eye. “That’s my instinct as photographer. I see something worth it and click my camera.” Sander earnestly admitted, not even stopping to think about his words, until he saw the guy’s expression softening, his eyes staring at him with surprise and renewed interest.

Well, shit. He was actually just being honest (that guy was more than worth of being pictured) not trying to flirt with him but… Sander still felt some excitement going through his body as the guy’s dark eyes kept studying him, his lips curving up in a little smirk. Sander stood up his ground, returning his gaze, but taking care of not looking to happy.

“Really?” He asked. His voice was soft and playful, and Sander knew he’d just opened the pandora box. Fuck.

“Yeah.”

“What about people’s consent?” He asked raising his eyebrows, but Sander could tell by his voice he wasn’t being serious.

“Oh, _that_. Well, asking for people’s consent would ruin the spontaneity and beauty of a picture so… when you see something worth it, you just have to take the risk.”

The guy laughed a bit and rolled his eyes. “Right. That’s a good point but… do you always go around invading people’s privacy, taking pictures without their consent whenever you think it’s worth it? Because it sounds kind of creepy and I don’t know if I should be worried.” The guy taunted him, his eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, I deserved that.” He muttered to himself. The corners of Sander’s mouth twitched, and his cheeks and ears reddened with embarrassment as the guy’s dark eyes scrutinized him. Shit. What was even doing? He realized he was making himself appear like some creepy paparazzi or something. What was going on with him? Did the sun fry his brain or something?

“ _But_ … just to clear things up, no, I don’t do that! I’m more like an urban photographer, not a people photographer. You’re just a very… outstanding model and I couldn’t resist.”

“You’re not a people photographer? You’re taking pictures in a fucking _wedding_!” He cackled.

Sander snorted. “I’m talking about my photography, _my_ real photography. It’s about urban stuff, not people.”

The guy giggled. “Oh… Does that mean those photos of _me_ are not part of this job?”

“Not really. I think those photos are too awesome too fit in some boring wedding album.”

That made the guy cackle and Sander couldn’t help but grin, though he had the sensation he was missing out a private joke. It didn’t matter though, he was so beautiful, and Sander found himself wishing he would have made the guy laugh from the start. But maybe, it wasn’t too late yet.

“I’m serious. I think those photos of you… are the most interesting photos I’ve taken in the whole day.” He replied, and his eyes glided all over the guy’s body in a not so subtle, innocent manner. “But of course, I didn’t even stop to think that you weren’t feeling good, so I’ll delete them. Sorry.”

“I guess… you’re not as bad as I thought.” The guy dramatically sighed, like he hated admitting that, but an impish, pretty grin took over his face. Sander’s lips twitched.

“That’s… that’s good to know.”

“You don’t have to delete them. It’s okay, as long as you don’t put them on that stupid album.” He snorted.

“Alright.” He laughed.

Some sea breeze ruffled their hairs and Sander caught a hint of a strong cologne. He breathed in, slow and deep, feeling a shot of pleasure go through his body as the spicy scent filled his nostrils and lungs. They looked at each other and Sander forgot about everything, who he was, what he was doing, where he was… A step closer, a lick of lips…

The sound of a cellphone ringing startled them both. Sander didn’t even have to answer to know that was probably his father looking for him.

Sander looked at the sky, cursing at the perfect timing of his father (it was like he could smell the perfect moment to meddle into something). He looked at the guy again, softening his expression enough to flash him a smile. “Anyway, I have to go now. And again… sorry.”

“Okay.”

“But hey… maybe I’ll see you later?” He suggested, sending him a look.

The guy’s eyes widened in surprise as he let out a bubbly laugh, a laugh that was beautiful music for his ears. Sander stared at the guy, reveling at the happiness on the guy’s face. He was smiling with his mouth, eyes, eyebrows… everything.

He felt a bit gloomy though, thinking this would have been an amazing picture, but that was just his fucking luck as a photographer. He knew this time he couldn’t just raise his camera and take a photo of the guy.

“We’ll see.”

But Sander already knew, he just had to take a look at the way the guy the guy had licked his lips and was looking at him. And Sander had to make an inhuman effort not to fucking grin like an idiot. Instead, he made a fucking show of himself… because yeah, he had to save some face or whatever. He winked at the guy and put his sunglasses back on before walking away with a wave.

He walked past his father, barely sparing him a look as he started questioning him in the background, something about doing his damn job. But for the first time in this day, he didn’t care at all about that. Sander tuned him out and gave him some vague answer before quickly walking away, his mind all focused on the guy, on his soft voice, his bubbly laugh, his dark, curious eyes, his spicy scent…

Sander looked at the display of his camera, showing the last photo he’d taken, and sighed, feeling a bit down because he still had to go through his job. If he hadn’t been working… he would be sucking off that guy’s neck already, or something more.

Fuck, he couldn’t believe this was happening.

He sat with Milan for a quick lunch break a while later. Milan was in charge of the sound and music of the events and having him as a coworker was probably the only good thing of working in this stupid company, but today, Sander was too distracted to chat with him.

They were eating the weird, gourmet stuff Sander wasn’t really fond of but had to force himself to eat anyway. He was chewing his food with some indifference, looking around, distractedly enough not to expect locking gazes with some dark, curious eyes of a certain brown-haired guy sitting not so far from him. Sander stopped chewing and stared at the guy for a moment before raising an eyebrow.

The brown-haired shrugged a bit, his lips slightly curving up in a smile. Sander’s lips automatically did the same before they both looked away. Sander absently stared at his plate and swallowed the food, busier savoring the shot of thrill that went through all his body.

The little exchange and the excited feelings that guy stirred on him made him impossible to keep his eyes on his own business. And so, his gaze kept going up, back to the guy sitting far from him but, by the way Sander emotions were all over the place, he might as well be beside him, whispering to his ear, intoxicating him with his scent.

He suddenly felt like a tween, excited because his crush was staring back at him, lost in a moment that felt like the center of the world as everything else kept spinning around them, monotonous and insignificant.

How could he not feel like that though? That fucking smile and gestures were just… let’s just say it was complete waste of money and resources taking photos of this stupid, ordinary wedding when Sander should solely make the fucking album about this guy and the cute, provocative expressions he tried to hide behind his hand to avoid weird stares. He was being so cute right now, and he felt kind of smug, knowing he had made such positive impact in that guy’s mood.

But Sander knew that, if he could have the opportunity of having that guy in a private place, he wouldn’t be admiring him, thinking he was cute or letting himself be charmed by those grins; he would grab him and pin against the wall and kiss him; rock his hips against his or suck him off to find out what kind of sounds and expressions he would make.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!!! I was supposed to update on robbe's birthady but our favorite belgian boys got me pumped up all day with those pics and i couldn't concentrate with editing anymore lmao. But I'm glad I didn't, I got to change some things and I'm really happy with result, I hope you like it!!! Anyway, I'm very grateful with all the kudos, comments and hits and asks on tumblr... it means the world to me 🥳❣️Thanks and be safe!! 
> 
> Warnings: a)Things start to get heated up 🤭 b)Sobbe being like idiots in love. c)Talks about father/son issues.

**S** ander was feeling so hot that at some point he had to go to the restroom to refresh himself. He sprayed a bit of water on his hair and neck and washed his face, enjoying the bite of the cold water on his hot, flushed skin. As he dried a little his face, he looked up and found himself staring at the brown-haired guy’s reflection in the mirror of the sink.

He was leaning against the wall behind him, watching him with a casual stance. Sander tried not to smile as he finished drying his face, taking extra time fixing his hair and his shirt. Although he was trying to act chill, his body was tensed in anticipation, waiting for any movement and his heart was fluttering.

Even though both had been flirting for a while, that guy definitely hadn’t given Sander the feeling he would ambush him in the bathroom while he was still working. Not that Sander was complaining though, he was more than fine with it and the guy’s confidence just made him even hotter.

When there was no movement, Sander ended up turning around to face him. “Can I help you with something?” He asked, leaning against the sinks.

When the guy just snickered and stared at Sander with this shit-eating grin, he was certain he was taunting him. In that moment Sander wanted to crash him against the wall and kiss him, to erase that smirk and make him lose it. Instead, he just raised his eyebrows, patiently waiting, almost challenging him.

He loved games, but this was honestly a bit unlike him. In normal circumstances Sander would be the one teasing, but something about the guy was fascinating; Sander was curious about him and what actions he would take, so he was being patient.

The guy slowly stepped forward, with each step he took the smirk weakened and something just raw took over as they stood so close, their faces only inches away from each other. Sander probably wasn’t the only feeling like falling into the depths of something unexplainable, as he held the darkened, piercing gaze. He gripped the marble sink behind him, feeling his pulse racing and his head spinning. He was holding his breath in, so he finally breathed and his lungs filled with that intoxicating scent.

“Fuck it.” Sander muttered, giving up whatever game he’d been playing, just as the same time the guy launched forward.

Their mouths clashed in what was definitely not a tentative, chill, awkward first kiss with some random guy he’d just met. His greedy tongue thrusted into the guy’s mouth and soon, their teeth were clicking together as their fucked each other’s mouths. It wasn’t until Sander was about to shove the guy against the wall that he remembered they were standing in the middle of the restroom, the door just a few steps away. Fuck, he liked risks, but this guy was making him kind of sloppy, but at the same time, feeling so unraveled and overpowered made him feel great, almost ecstatic. It wasn’t anything he’d felt before.

He tried to catch his breath, feeling all dizzy and messy, not even knowing what to do with himself. “Do you want to…” He looked at the stalls, feeling some dismay when his clouded mind reminded him about a _little_ detail. “Fuck, I don’t even have any condoms on me…” He looked back at the guy. “Shit, I’m sorry, I’m not even sure you want to…” Sander shut up again, realizing he was going too fast and was looking like a fucking complete amateur right now, but when he looked at the guy, he appeared as unstable and breathless as Sander felt.

The guy managed to shake his head, his face breaking into a grin. “I want to, but I don’t have any on me either.” After they both shared a dismayed glance, the guy ended up laughing, covering his mouth his hand. “Sorry. I saw you entering and I just… couldn’t resist. I wasn’t really thinking about what would happen later.”

Laughter burst out of Sander, and he sent a knowing look at the guy. “Yeah, I think I know the feeling of not being able to resist.”

The door was opened all of the sudden and both guys quickly turned to face the sinks and tried to act casual. Some old man walked into the restroom. As Sander pretended to wash his hands, he looked up at the guy’s reflection in the mirror, trying not to snort as he exchanged looks with him, the old man pissing a few feet away from them.

Once they were alone again, they exchanged resigned, amused looks before the guy flashed him a toothy grin and grabbed him by the shirt to clash their mouths once again. _Another kiss won’t hurt_ , Sander could nearly read on his smile. 

Sander shoved him against the restroom door and pressed against him like he’d wanted to do for hours, groaning in approval when the guy slid his hands over his hair and fisted it hard. On a whim, Sander slid a leg between the guy’s legs, pressed himself impossible closer and both rocked their hips against each other. Sander’s hands roamed over the guy shirt, feeling the hard, slender body under it. Fuck. Just when he was this close to sneak his hands inside the shirt to feel him up, Sander had to force himself to break the kiss and back away.

“Maybe this is for the best.” Sander commented once his harsh, loud breathing calmed a bit. The guy only raised inquisitive eyebrow. “A quickie in this restroom wouldn’t be enough for all the things I want to do to you right now.” He admitted, a smirk forming on his lips as he stared the guy from head to toe.

It was completely true. Sander was all up for fucking here, but after that kiss he found himself feeling all hungry, not even knowing what to do with himself. He wanted to get on his knees and suck him off, but he also wanted to pin him against the wall and…

The guy giggled and nodded, his dark, twinkling eyes staring at him from head to toe. “You’re right. Nothing can compare to the privacy of a room to just... let go."

Sander restlessly shifted on the spot, the lust overshadowing whatever sense of responsibility he felt right now. They were in a fucking hotel, for fucks sake, they could just take the elevator and just do it but there was no way he could get away for so much time. Not with his father around. Life really like to fuck with him sometimes, but life had also put him this gorgeous boy on his way today, so…

“You’re so fucking hot.” Sander whispered without even thinking.

The guy chewed his lower lip and grinned at him, his dark eyes playfully twinkling. Sander smirked and leaned in to steal another very much needed kiss from the guy, but the guy giggled and turned his face away.

“You kept telling me before how you had a lot work to do. I would hate to keep you away from it for too long.” Sander scoffed with incredulity. The guy sighed. “ _Fine_. It’s just if you keep kissing me…”

“Yeah…” Sander only sighed and stepped away to take a look himself at the mirror. Feeling a bit regretful, he fixed the work the guy had done on his hair as the guy rearranged his suit beside him.

“What’s your name by the way?” The guy casually asked, as if they weren’t arranging their clothes and hair after a full make out session. “I’m Robbe.”

Sander snorted. “Sander.”

Robbe nodded, chewing his lips before asking, “You’ll still be around later, right?” Sander nodded. “Well, I guess we’ll see what happens once you finish your work.”

Sander sighed with dissatisfaction. “You just came here to tease me, right?” He joked. Robbe just laughed and winked at him before he walked towards the door and left.

Sander stared at his reflection, feeling giddy, excited and just… amazed. He shook away those feelings with a loud sigh, sending a helpless gaze at his reflection in the mirror before leaving the restroom too.

Eventually, Sander’s focus went back to his job again but with every secret, teasing smirks and raised eyebrows they exchanged whenever they saw each other, he felt more elated and excited. He even had to put some effort to not look very happy while he was working. Sander always had been pretty welcoming of all the good, pleasurable sensations life would throw in his way, so he just embraced it all. It was difficult believing that just this morning he’d been pretty sure a terrible day was ahead of him, but this guy just made it better. And he kept doing it better and just unbelievable.

After a while He came across those girls he’d been flirting with before, but this time Sander couldn’t even indulge them, because his interest was fixed in one person. He still was forced to take them some pictures they were asking for and he was focused in doing just that when suddenly, someone decided to walk in front of his camera and ruin the picture.

 _Typical_. He wasn’t really surprised, this job wouldn’t be _this fucking job_ unless some clumsy, distracted or thoughtless person ruined his photos in some way. With a resigned feeling, he looked up, expecting to see some embarrassed person realizing they had ruined a picture, but instead he saw a familiar mop of brown hair.

His irritation quickly dissolved into incredulity as he saw Robbe casually walking past him, slightly turning his face to wink at him. Sander just scoffed and went back to his task, a grin threatening to take over his face. But when Robbe did the that for a second time a while later, sporting some innocent looking face that made Sander roll his eyes, he had to bite his lips to not laugh. He couldn't laugh, not when he could almost feel his father breathing on his nape. 

“Are you having fun?” Sander said a few minutes later, once he managed to find Robbe alone again. Robbe turned to look at him, his lips twitching with amusement.

“WelI, you said you wanted pictures of me, right? I’m feeling generous.” He shrugged. 

“I think I had something a _bit_ different in mind.” Sander snorted, rolling his eyes. “I hope you feeling generous means you’re providing me later with a photoshoot involving… much less clothing.” He teased him, he temptation too hard to resist.

Robbe snorted, an eyebrow raised. “I don’t know about that… I think that’s going to take a _lot_ of persuading.” He teased back. 

Sander was about to retort when he saw his father not so far, staring at him with his eagle, vigilant eyes. “Shit. I have to go.” He let out a heavy sigh. “I’ll see you around.” Robbe offered him a sympathetic smile.

“What were you doing with that kid?” His father questioned, when Sander had no choice but approach him, recognizing the look he was giving him. 

“He was asking something about my camera.”

“You better not start to be a nuisance to the guests.” 

“He asked me something, it would have been worse if I just left him speaking alone.” He flatly said.

His father’s face twitched in irritation, like he hadn’t even considered that really _small_ fact. Sander had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes, and just stared at his father, with patient, innocent eyes.

“Just be careful. He’s the son of the bridegroom and I told you this is….” His father started once again his discourse about how this was an important client. Sander tuned him out as he thought about the information his father had revealed.

He wasn’t exactly surprised, since he had noticed the similarities between Robbe and the man earlier. He’d also noticed the bride was a bit younger than the man and that she did not resemble Robbe at all. When Sander came to that conclusion, he didn’t want to make any more assumptions, so he just decided to not think about it but… after staring him for hours, taking in every detail he could see, it was clear Robbe would rather be anywhere else than this place. He was mostly keeping it inside though, not drawing attention to himself. Trying to pretend everything was okay.

After his father gave him that sermon, Sander had to commit himself to his job more than ever, determined to not attract more attention to himself; but it turned out he didn’t even have to try because, no matter how much Sander wandered around the party, he didn’t see him anywhere. Robbe disappeared, leaving Sander feeling enough disappointment to the point of wondering if Robbe really had just left like he seemed to want to do since the morning.

Every time Sander’s mind went back to the grinning brown-haired guy, he felt kind of sad. He figured it was because he’d spent the whole afternoon flirting with the him and he almost even had sex with him at the restroom, so after all that investment and interest…

“What a pity. I thought we had something.” Sander snorted to himself, attempting to light up his mood and just forget about it. It didn't work. He kept wondering if that guy was okay. He kept wondering if he really had just left, and that it was a shame they didn't even get to say goodbye, since Robbe was really nice. At least he would have some nice pictures of him but even that didn’t feel enough in that moment.

It was already dark when Sander was released from his obligations. At this time, people were already drunk or feeling relaxed enough and since no one really wanted embarrassing, disgraceful pictures of people doing stupid things, it was the usual time Sander was done with his work in this type of events.

He went to his room put his equipment out for the night but was unable to resist the temptation of going through all the pictures he’d gotten from Robbe. Just looking at those nice pictures made him go back to the party to search for him one more last time, but Robbe still wasn’t anywhere to be seen and his disappointment was palpable.

Sander quickly reminded himself that this was his last night here and it was a warm, beautiful summer night _at the fucking beach_. Only an idiot would waste it away. This would be his night, a night for himself, he concluded. Some peace after a loud, busy weekend would be great and of course, his first stop would be the beautiful beach.

With one last, regretful look at the loud, crowded, bright party, he walked away and made his way to the beach, lightened up by several torches dispersed around the sand. Sander focused first on the serenity and beauty of the dark immensity of the sea, feeling his spirits quickly raising. His heart skipped a beat when he spotted a lonely figure sitting in the shoreline, his heart skipped a beat. Maybe…

Sander quickly took off his converse, rolled up his jeans and made his way across the soft, warm sand. When he got closer and recognized that mop of brown hair, an involuntary smile appeared on his face and a surprising, warm relief went through all his body. The brisk but soft, and the loud but calming sounds of the waves hitting the sand absorbed everything, Sander completely forgot about the world and once again, this guy captured all his attention away from everything.

Robbe had taken off his shoes and jacket, wearing only a thin shirt and rolled up pants. He had his legs stretched in front of him, so the waves would reach his naked feet. The wind had tousled his hair all over the place and he just looked so beautiful. Sander wished he had brought his camera with him.

“Hey.” Sander said after a while, realizing the guy was completely lost on his thoughts or the view.

He’d been considering just leaving instead of bothering him, but the thought of just leaving and not seeing the guy _ever,_ without even taking to him at least one more time, was weirdly daunting.

Robbe turned his neck to look up at him with surprise. “Oh… hey.”

Sander hesitated, noticing Robbe sounded a bit off. Shit. Maybe he shouldn’t have interrupted after all. Robbe still tried to talk to him though, a small smile appearing on his face, “Are you done with your work?”

“Yeah. Finally. And you, what are you doing?”

The guy let out a long sigh. “It was pretty long day… I wanted to be alone and drink until I passed out.” He snorted, raising an alcohol bottle Sander had missed.

“Oh… I’ll leave you be then.”

Robbe chuckled and shook his head. “Nah, it’s okay, I’m not drinking anymore; but maybe I’m not much of fun company right now. That’s why I didn’t search for you anymore… sorry.”

Sander contemplated the soft smiling guy for a moment before letting himself fall in the sand beside him. “Well, if you don’t mind my company, I don’t mind your company either.”

Robbe only laughed and Sander accepted the whisky bottle he offered him, taking a swig and gladly enjoying the scorch on his throat. The ceaseless waves kept hitting the sand and their feet, the air was fresh, and it was a beautiful night, but Sander still couldn’t appreciate it. Not when the guy beside him seemed pretty upset by something; even more upset than earlier.

“Are you okay?”

The guy let out a bitter, choked laugh. “ _You’re_ asking if I’m okay?”

“Right.” Sander replied, feeling stupid. Of course the guy wasn’t okay.

“No, no, it’s not like that… Sorry, that came out wrong.” He quickly explained. “It’s just… it’s funny, you don’t even know me and you’re asking anyway.”

“I feel like we're friends already." Sander softly joked, managing to make guy smile. "What happened?”

Robbe stayed silent for a moment, playing with a rock he had in his hands. “The man who married… he’s _supposed_ to be my father. Let’s just say I’m not happy with him or the wedding. I’m only here because he insisted but… I’m regretting it. I think I’ve been regretting it since the start.”

“Yeah… I guess I kind of noticed.”

Robbe only snorted, throwing the rock to the water. “Yeah. I really tried to be civil, but… this is too much for me after all. We even ended up arguing again. He was angry because he felt I didn’t try enough. It’s just… I figured that since I don’t even have a very good relationship with him, why should I bother with this shit? But I also feel like some stupid, angry brat now.”

“Dude, you did pretty damn well… I only noticed something was wrong because… well, what happened after I took you those pictures. I don’t even know the situation or how you ended up agreeing to this, but that’s more of what I would have been willing to do. I would probably have told him to fuck himself or something…” Robbe just laughed and Sander added, “I guess I have some temper.”

“No shit, Sherlock. _You_ collided with me at the hotel lobby this morning and almost punched _me_ for it!”

Sander laughed, shaking his head at himself. “Yeah… Sorry. But I swear that was a hungover representing me. I’m not a complete asshole.”

Robbe gently nudged him, grinning. “Yeah, I know! You’re really nice. You’re making some company to this upset, lame guy even when you don’t even know him.”

Sander scoffed and nudged him back. “Alright, stop it, you’re not lame. It’s okay to feel upset. Your father is clearly an asshole.”

“How do you know that?”

Sander didn’t know at all. He just supposed a good father wouldn’t let his son sulk on his own while he was probably having the time of his life with his new, young wife, but maybe that was only his own biased opinion towards this beautiful, sad, nice guy.

“I don’t know… I guess I can easily recognize assholes when I see them. I think my father gave me a special training for that.” He sighed. “He is the biggest asshole on earth and your father gave me similar vibes… did I get it right?”

“Well, yeah, he’s an asshole.” He snorted, but quickly got serious again. “He’s an asshole who thinks money compensates the fact he’s ruined our family. Now he’s even starting a new family with his new, _young, perfect_ wife.” He kept saying, his tone bitter and mocking. “I feel like he’s trying to start over a new family because he knows he fucked up ours, you know? He wants to start anew, probably forget that we even exist. Wait… no, he did that long ago when he left mom, he’s just making it official now.”

After a moment of silence, Robbe looked at Sander and a bitter, sad laugh cut through the silence. “I probably look like some tween whining over his dad remarrying.” He threw another rock at the water. “That’s what he kind of told me when we argued… He told me I should grow up, like I was some kid not wanting to let go of his father because he can’t get over his parents’ divorce.”

“Are you?” Sander asked.

Robbe snorted and threw another rock. “Kind of? But not in the way he thinks. I guess I’m still… angry, angrier than I initially thought. My mom was never the same after he left, and he’s even fucking married again. I guess I hate he’s the one that gets to do that. I hate he’s moving on with his next, shiny family after fucking up ours.” He smiled bitterly and looked at him. “But I also hate feeling those… ugly, immature things. I don’t think it’s right. I should move on. What’s the point now? Our family was destroyed for good. Long ago.”

"I don’t think it’s bad or immature feeling like that. Don’t feel bad." Sander shook his head. “He’s your father but that doesn’t mean you’re obligated to accept all his shit or anyone’s, even less after his fuck ups. So fuck him. But… yeah, you have to let those feelings go at some point because they're are not good. Not because you shouldn’t feel them or because people tell you it’s wrong, it’s just… it’s very easy to get hooked to them, it gets hard to let them go and they end up harming you even more.” Sander sighed. “I used to hate my father a lot, you know? I almost even gave up studying the career I love because of that. I felt so rightful and confident, so sure I didn't want anything from him, but I was wrong. Anger, hate, pride, that can only take you so far." Sander was saying, as he played with a rock he found in the sand. "So I let go. To this day I still can¡t stand him and sometimes I just want to punch him because he can be a pain in the ass but… I just embraced all the feelings and started letting them go instead of fighting or using them." Sander offered him a smile. “Maybe this marriage will make everything easier for you, even if today doesn’t look like it.”

Robbe nodded with a sigh. “Yeah, I thought about it. A lot of things are going to change thanks to this wedding… I guess I just have to make sure it’s for the best.”

“I’m sure you’ll do it. I know this probably going to sound very cheesy and weird coming from me, but you give me this feeling of being… a really nice, warm guy." Sander couldn’t hold in the laugh that burst out of him. It sounded cheesy as fuck, but he was totally serious. "I don't know." 

Robbe looked at him with twinkling, his teeth chewing his lower lip. “Do you want something? Oh, right…” Robbe rolled his eyes and snorted.

Sander rolled his eyes. “I’m being serious here.”

Robbe giggled before giving him an earnest, grateful look. “I know. Thanks.”

“Feel whatever you want, but make sure the stuff that makes you happy are much more and last longer than the stuff that makes you sad, okay?”

“That sounds nice.” 

“It’s nice. Works for me most of the time.” He shrugged.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, before Robbe sighed and collapsed on the sand. He laid there staring at the sky for a long moment before he turned to look at Sander. “I’m sorry if I overwhelmed you with all my family shit. I’m not usually like that, but today my head just…” Sander grinned when the guy made a cute depiction of his head bursting. “It was a long day.”

“It’s okay! But… you’re not planning to sit here thinking about it all night, right? You should have a good time too.”

“Doing what?”

“Uhh… well, I was about to propose a dip in the ocean, but then I remembered you were drinking alcohol so…” He shrugged.

Robbe sat up again and sent an amused look at Sander. “I thought for a moment you were going to suggest hooking up.”

“I just meant you should have a good time doing… _whatever_ , not necessarily through sex!” Sander scoffed. “You really thought I was only trying to get inside your pants with this?” He crossed his arms and tried to look offended.

Robbe cackled, lightly punched him in the arm. “Of course not! I just… I guess a part of me wanted you to say that.” He snorted. They shared another knowing look before Robbe said, “Taking a swim doesn’t sound bad right now though.”

“Absolutely not!” Sander said quickly grabbing Robbe by the hand when he tried to get up.

“What?”

“You were drinking alcohol!”

“Just a bit! Do I look like I’m drunk right now?”

Sander squinted, sending Robbe a suspicious, scrutinizing look. “Not really but…”

“I’m good! I really want to swim!” Robbe laughed, eyes wide with disbelief. 

“Are you really feeling okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m feeling good! How can I not feel good with such good company?” Robbe replied winking at him, making Sander smirk. “Don’t look so smug though! This is me saying you’re not _as bad_ as I believed you were this morning. Let’s see if I can still keep saying that once we have sex.”

Sander looked at him with a dramatic offended expression, and Robbe looked back at him with a smug, taunting expression. Sander stood up and rushed towards Robbe to grab him and carry him over his shoulder. He rushed to the shoreline ignoring Robbe’s yelling and punches over his back but unfortunately, despite being so thin, the guy released out of nowhere a strength Sander even couldn’t rival, wrecking his plan of throwing him to the water. Robbe clung onto him like a fucking koala and not matter how much Sander tried to get rid of him, they both ended up falling after an embarrassingly short struggle.

They both were laughing, but Sander laugh was cut short when he felt the cold water biting his skin, dampening him all the way to his chest. “Fuck, this is freezing my balls.” 

“No shit. That’s what you got for trying to mess with me.” Robbe laughed him. “You were kind of cute for thinking you could win me though.”

“Fuck you. You’re in the water too.” Sander laughed, but he internally conceded Robbe that. Robbe seemed so thin, but it seemed he was pure muscle and strength.

They got rid of the heavy, wet clothes, staying only their underwear before going back to the water. They started struggling and throwing water to each other, touching _everywhere_ , Sander feeling up every hard, tense muscle of the toned, lean body, his hand easily sliding thanks to the water. They were a jumble of limbs when Sander kissed Robbe, not able to hold back after feeling Robbe’s hands all over him, the cold water being the only reason he wasn’t sporting a full erection yet. He kissed Robbe and tasted the whisky and the salty water, the heat of their breaths and kiss melting away the coldness of the water on his skin, stoking alive the fire that had been slow burning inside him for the whole day.

Robbe grabbed his hand and started dragging him out of the water almost effortlessly. Sander didn’t know from where that tiny body got so much strength. “Come, let’s get out of here.” Sander smirked and resisted a bit, making Robbe whine. “Sander!!!”

Sander laughed but ended up yelling a curse when Robbe jumped on his back and almost made him trip. “Let’s go.”

“Roger that.” Sander laughed and stared walking with Robbe on his back, his arms wrapped around him. He was sure he would be able to do it, but unfortunately, the terrain kept going up and up and Sander’s feet sunk in the loose, dry sand, so they both ended up falling when he got too tired and unstable.

After they sobered up from their fit of laughter, their clothes all went and covered from sand, Robbe stood up and started running. Grinning, Sander stood up and followed after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments here or on my tumblr ask (https://anicocat.tumblr.com/) are very welcome. I'll be happy to read you! 😙


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry, it's been two pretty eventful weeks, all what is happening with wtFOCK S4 got me pretty distracted to write.
> 
> Anyway, somebody PLEASE stop meeee.... I can't believe I've written 15k words about ONE single DAY. I think I could go on forever, because more than deep plots, I just love writing them being silly, fluffy and horny, it's sooo fun for me. I hope this is not boring as I'm afraid to think and you all hang on with me till the end ❣️❣️Only two chapters left. **Thanks for everything!!!**
> 
> Warnings: **Explicit sexual content ahead** Not sure if it's good, but really tried lol. There's some awkwardness, shyness, maybe too much fluffiness and happiness (?) Sobbe is in their honeymoon, but nobody told them.

**T** hey wandered together through the hotel’s hallways, laughing and talking way too loudly, like they just were some drunk guys instead of too excited guys who happened to be having a lot of fun. With their laughs and their clothes wet and full of sand, they probably were quite a display for anyone that could see them, but they didn’t care. Sander definitely didn’t care. He just had eyes and mind for this guy. 

In the elevator to Robbe’s room, Robbe had wrapped his arms around him in that endearingly tight way of his as he kissed him. The fucking elevator was too fast for his taste, which didn’t make any sense because Sander wanted to be inside a room already but, at the same time, he didn’t want Robbe to stop kissing and touching him.

He laughed, watching Robbe struggle opening the door with his keycard until the card reader had mercy on them, and they finally were able to stumble inside the room. Robbe didn’t waste any time and started unbuttoning his shirt and unbuckling his pants, but then, they _really_ looked at each other, taking in their sticky, sandy hair, faces and clothes, reaching the tacit agreement of taking a shower first.

“Do you want us to go together?” Sander wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

“Okay.”

They made their way to the bathroom, getting rid of their shoes, unbuttoning their shirts and unbuckling pants. As Robbe turned on the shower, Sander started taking off his clothes, Robbe followed moments later. Not bothering with being subtle at his point, Sander’s eyes hungrily traveled over the beautiful clavicles, the toned, well-defined lines of his torso, the bulge in his briefs. He almost whistled. Robbe was everything he’d imagined and the same time, nothing he could have even imagined.

He kind of wished he had his camera with him.

That was the irony of his fucking life. He had been taking meaningless photos the whole day and now that actually wanted to capture something so badly, his camera wasn’t with him.

“Fuck. You’re so hot.” He said breathlessly, aware his blood once again was flowing south at an incredible speed. He barely managed to stop himself from kissing Robbe, spotting the shy, embarrassed look on his face as he chewed his lips.

“Are you getting shy on me?” Sander couldn’t help but chuckle in confusion.

“What? No!” Robbe sputtered, looking all red and flustered. He discarded his briefs, quickly turned around and got inside the massive shower. 

“You are!” Sander pointed out, aware he was probably making him feel even more flustered, but this was just cute and incredible. “What’s with you?”

“ _Fine._ I just got a _bit_ shy, okay? It’s just…” Robbe turned to look at him and hesitated, looking embarrassed.

Sander paused, “What?”

“It’s just this the first time I take a shower with someone else, okay?” Robbe blurted out. “That’s all.”

“Oh.” Sander nodded. After all his ventures, showering with someone else wasn’t a big deal for him, but he could understand why it could be a big deal to some people. Usually, showering was something more private, something you reserved for only yourself or your lover, it wasn’t something that a lot of people did with a random one-night stand, right?

“It’s nothing really, I just got a bit shy.” Robbe said, tearing Sander out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, I get it. If you think this is too awkward…”

Robbe giggled. “Nah, it’s not awkward… just different. I’m good.”

“You’re sure? We can take turns, don't worry.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Sander shrugged and got inside the massive shower. They didn’t talk for a moment, welcoming the warm water soaking their cold, sticky skin and dirty hairs.

“Sorry. I hope I didn’t make things weird.” Robbe said when Sander opened his eyes and looked at him. His hair was all soaked now and rivulets of water ran down his face.

Sander snorted. “Not at all. You’ve been a tease with me all day, but you suddenly got shy at the shower. That’s cute.”

“Cute? It’s not…”

“ _It’s cute_ because…. you got all shy and we haven’t even started scrubbing each other bodies!” Sander teased him, wiggling his eyebrows, trying to make him feel more comfortable because he still looked flustered.

Robbe cackled, looking more relaxed. They started applying and scrubbing shower gel into their own hairs and bodies. Sometimes Sander’s eyes secretly wandered towards Robbe and followed the soap sliding over his clavicles, his chest, nipples and then…

“You can look, okay?” Robbe laughed, when he caught Sander quickly looking away. “I’m good! Seriously.”

Sander paused scrubbing his arms, looked up at Robbe and snorted, “It’s not that. It’s just if I kept looking at you… I don’t know if I’m going to be able to keep my hands to myself.” He teased, pointedly raising his eyebrows.

“I never asked you to keep your hands to yourself though.” Robbe whispered. His playful demeanor was back and, mixed with his shyness, just made Robbe even more endearing.

Sander grinned and slowly made his way forward until he trapped Robbe against the wall. He loved the small height difference between them, how Robbe had to slightly look up at him, how he searched for his lips. Their lips had barely grazed when Sander pulled back, gently asking him, “You’re sure about this?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Their mouths finally clashed, their bare, wet chests sliding against each other as Robbe got closer and looped his arms around his neck, and their dicks… fuck, his dick was starting to harden in record time. They grinded against each other before Sander couldn’t resist the temptation of touching him with his own hands. He easily slid down the hands through the wet, hard skin up and down his smooth stomach, back, hips, and swiftly ran his fingers over the half-hard length until he reached his balls and gently grabbed them and rolled them.

“Sander... fuck.” Robbe half-gasped slightly throwing his head back against the wall on an impulse, closing his eyes.

“Is this okay?” Sander said a secret smile tugging his lips as he rolled and tugged, avoiding touching his already stiff dick. He didn’t want to go too fast. Robbe nodded, his eyelids fluttering as Sander kept massaging, licking and sucking the exposed throat.

“You feel so fucking good. I’ve been wanting to do this all day.” Sander murmured against his skin, Robbe gasped as Sander glided his fingers over the seam of his balls. Robbe gripped him hard, his hips staring to buckle against his hand. 

“Fuck…”

Sander smiled when after a moment he felt Robbe’s hand sliding down his chest, stomach, hips, teased his dick before he went towards his balls and slightly tugged him. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back to see Robbe. His lips were curved up in a little smirk as he looked at him through heavy-lidded eyes.

“Fuck.” It was Sander’s time to curse as they started playing with each other, mimicking each other’s teasing movements until it all became a blur of gasps and probing fingers. “So you really want to play this game with me, huh?” Sander gasped against his mouth, his lips ghosting over Robbe’s lips. Robbe only laughed and kissed him, making every one of his nerves sent shudder through all body as he slightly pinched the seam.

When Sander couldn’t hold anymore, he wrapped his hand around Robbe and slowly moved it. Robbe did the same a few seconds later and as their hands moved, teasing and testing each other, everything became a confusing haze, the feeling of Robbe’s hand on him and the feeling of Robbe under his hand becoming one. Suddenly his mind was repeating _more, more, Robbe, Robbe_ , a blind abandon taking over him.

He rested his forehead against Robbe’s, the water falling on them as they panted against each other’s face and buckled their hips. Robbe was so fucking hard already and he could almost feel the fast beat of his heart through the throbbing dick as his hand quickened.

“Are you good for more than one go? I’m about to come…” Sander gasped, feeling the tingling inside him so fucking close already.

“Yeah. Yeah.” Robbe gasped. A few more movements of his fingers and he felt throbbing, shuddering of Robbe’s dick releasing on his hand.

He was able to feel the pleasure shuddering his whole body and shooting through his dick just seconds later. The only reason his wobbly knees were able to hold him was because of the hand trying to grip the wall. Robbe keeping a death grip on him as both of them gasped for air.

“Well, that was… fast.” Robbe chuckled after a minute, making Sander snort loudly.

That was an understatement. They had only lasted like… two minutes? Maybe less. But it was natural something like this would happen after a day full of taunts and promises they could only fulfil until now. At least they were able to laugh at themselves and warm up themselves with some good climax, but this small dose of Robbe’s hotness wasn’t even close enough to satisfy Sander.

When they washed the cum off and got out of the shower, they were only able to share some amused, shy glances and stupid giggles before they abandoned the task of drying their bodies and instead, they drew each other close, their mouths opening together in a messy, wild kiss, neither bothering with restraint at this point. Not that they had any in the first place.

They pressed in together, allowing no space for even a breath of air between their wet bodies. Robbe looped his arms around him and fisted his hair. When he started stumbling backwards, possibly towards the bed, Sander chuckled against the kiss when he realized Robbe was slightly dragging him by his hair to the bed. Robbe chuckled too, murmuring some apology, and lowered his hands, dragging him by the shoulders instead.

They stumbled on the massive bed in a tangle of hot, slick members. When they broke apart to breathe again Sander kneeled and looked down at Robbe laying down on the bed. His eyes roamed over the wet hair, the sun-kissed, reddish skin of his pretty face and the sleek skin of his heaving chest. Then Sander realized it was probably odd to just keep staring at him, so he smirked and reached out, tracing his finger over the chain on his neck, around one nipple, over some faint scars that drew his curiosity. “Let’s take it easy this time okay?” Sander, a smirk tugging up his lips.

Robbe’s dark eyes were following the movements, his lips parting as he lightly pinched the nipple. Sander felt his inner fire quickly reigniting and he accommodated beside Robbe, leaning in to suck the little pebble.

Sander knew, from the moment this guy ambushed him and kissed him in that restroom igniting this infatuation he felt burning inside him, that he just wanted to give it all to him. He would make him feel so good and he was going to make sure he would never forget him. Or so he hoped, because he would never forget him, that was for sure. He would take everything this single night gave him.

He went up and kissed the breath out of him one more last time before he went down again, nuzzling the exposed throat with his nose before he licked a hot trail until he reached his chest, went down his stomach and circled his navel, lightly nipping and sucking. He trailed his fingertips over his stomach, his hips and the sensitive skin of his inner thigh up and down, scratching the skin slightly, gently pulling the hair there as he made his way up and down, careful of not making any contact with his dick, of course.

When Robbe started squirming too much and his breath became ragged, Sander gave him a break and focused on his nipples again, flicking his tongue so languidly on his skin and ghosting his lips on the skin to the point he knew the movements were barely registering. He would show Robbe that he could be really patient too.

Since he wanted to stoke him, stoke him until he awakened a raging fire inside of him, the same raging fire he could feel growing inside of him, he took his time fluttering his tongue on him. He didn’t feel satisfied until he had Robbe messily threading his fingers through Sander’s hair, whispering nonsense, stirring and arching his back so beautifully for him, so warmed up. Smiling against the heated skin, Sander went down and down, accommodating himself between Robbe’s legs so he wouldn’t close them. 

Robbe quickly propped himself up on his elbows to look at him with wide eyes, his body tensing in anticipation as he guessed his intentions. Sander’s eyes, sparkling with amusement and enjoyment stared back at Robbe as he leaned in to leave wet kisses on the sensitive skin behind his knees, licking and nibbling his way up his thighs.

The more he got closer to his dick, the more Robbe tensed his thighs and raised his hips up. Sander tried to keep him down with a death grip on his thighs, but when he took his dick on his mouth he couldn’t stop him from buckling his hips vehemently and writhing, a string of profanities resonating in the quiet room. The more he fluttered his tongue and sucked in persistent motions, the more gibbered they became.

Just as Robbe planted his feet on the bed and squeezed him between his thighs, and Sander decided to it was time to stop no matter how much he wanted to keep making him moan and lose his mind, Robbe tugged at his hair and managed to throw a garbled warning, “Fuck… Give a minute…” 

Sander quickly stopped and looked up at him, feeling a surge of pleasure and power at seeing the dark, wild eyes glazed with lust. “Oh, come on, this is nothing.” He said, a smirk tugging up his lips.

“Says the one that almost came first in the shower _with a handjob_.” Robbe let out a strained laugh as he tried to get a grip on himself. 

“Okay, okay.” Sander rolled his eyes, trying to not smile too much. He sat up on his heels to let Robbe rest, running his hands over his legs and placing soft kisses on his knees, because it seemed he couldn’t keep his hands and mouth off him. “You’re good?”

Robbe nodded. “I want to cum with you inside me.”

“Fuck.” Sander whispered, his dick twitching in anticipation. Saying that he wouldn’t mind feasting on this hot body for a little while wasn’t an exaggeration, but his dick, in the edge of blasting, wasn’t exactly complaining. “Where’s the…? Shit, I left my pants on the bathroom… I’ll be back.”

Sander climbed off the bed with the sound of Robbe’s laughter behind him and the first thing he did when he got back to with the condom and the lube, was kissing that smile and the breath out of him before he trailed his tongue over his skin, going lower and lower.

“Don’t’!” Robbe whined laughing when it became obvious what he was trying to do.

“But I really want to suck you off.” Sander playfully pouted.

“Forget it. I’m feeling too horny already.” He replied, a mix of embarrassment and amusement in his voice.

“What do you want me to do then?” Sander asked, feigning innocence.

“I want you to fuck me.” Robbe said licking his lips, the neediness in his voice and face compelling him to stop with the teasing. “Hurry up.”

“Hell yeah.” He smirked.

As Robbe put himself more comfortable in the bed, Sander lubed his hand and slid and dip in between Robbe’s legs and cleft. “Ready?”

“Yeah, don’t worry.”

Sander eased a finger inside him and admired Robbe as he breathed in and out to relax himself. Sander helped him easing in and out his fingers as he clenched and unclenched around him, occasionally curling them to massage his prostate and leaving soft kisses on his legs. It was clear Robbe wasn’t a novice in this and that helped to ease whatever nervousness he could have felt. 

“I’m ready now.” Robbe sighed, humming and slightly bucking his hips as Sander kept massaging his prostate.

Once Sander retired his fingers, Robbe sat up and took the condom to unwrap it. Sander watched a mix of amusement and fascination as Robbe wrapped his hand around him, swiftly pumping him. “Robbe…” Sander warned noticing the impish smile on his face he couldn’t hide. Robbe just chuckled and eased the condom on him, taking extreme pleasure in lubricating him with his own hands too.

Robbe lay down on the bed again, looking too pleased with himself, and made himself comfortable again. Sander positioned himself on his entrance, but with a look he indicated Robbe to take the lead and so, Robbe lifted his one of his legs and hooked it on the top of his shoulder, holding him with his arm.

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

Sander shallowly went in and out, testing Robbe was relaxed enough for him, before he slowly and fully introduced his dick inside of him. _Fuck_. Sander sighed, rejoicing in the hot, tight feeling around him, opening his eyes when he heard Robbe’s shuddering breath. His mouth was open, and his eyes were closed. 

“Fuck.”

“You good?”

Robbe nodded. “You feel so fucking good.”

Robbe breathed out a laugh, a rejoiced smirk on his face as his dark eyes opened and stared at him. “You can move now.” He said, adjusting to grip him hard by the ass and shoulder. “Faster. Don’t worry about me.”

Sander smirked and shifted on the bed to comply with Robbe’s request, carefully watching his pleasured his face as he adjusted his movements, savoring the parted, gasping lips; the fluttering of his eyelids with every thrust; the tongue licking his lips in a way it should been forbidden, the hair sticking and curling on his forehead. He wanted to imprint it all in his brain and take it with him or even better, he wanted to take all the pictures he could and make a collection of all his blissful expressions to keep when they parted ways.

“I’m kind of wishing I had brought my camera with me.” Sander gasped. “You’re look so beautiful and hot for me.”

“I see you are fucking pervert after all.” Robbe panted. “I should have known when you took those pictures of me.”

“Oh, yeah? Then maybe this pervert should stop and go.” He teased, slowing down the rocking of his hips.

“Sander…” he whined, the fingers on his ass digging in the flesh. “Hurry the fuck up, or you’re going to give some blue balls.”

“So fucking bossy.” Sander laughed and resumed his movements. Breath against breath, hot, sleek skin against skin hot, sleek skin.

“Is this what you wanted?” Sander asked a moment later, retreating all the way back and pounding back deep inside him, Robbe’s fingers grip on his ass and shoulder faltering.

“Yeah, this it. It’s… really good.” He hummed.

“Glad to hear that, cutie.” Sander said before leaning in to kiss the breath out of him, his mouth running without his permission now, whispering cheesy things he wouldn’t normally say.

Robbe gave him a lazy smile, making Sander grunt when he squeezed him particularly hard, making him almost lose control. “Robbe… stop… I’m going to…” Sander half-laughed, half-gasped, pleasure almost overcoming him when Robbe squeezed him again. 

Robbe laughed too, a silly, mischievous sound, making Sander laugh again, his face buried on the hollow of his neck. Robbe squirmed under him and laughed, when Sander’s humming against his skin of his neck tickled him.

Sander had stopped for a moment to get a grip of himself, knowing he was close to burn out. After kissing the breath out of Robbe, Sander rearranged himself, letting Robbe’s dick rub against his stomach, knowing both were in the brink already and it was inevitable, no matter how much he wanted to keep fucking him.

“Oh, shit…” Robbe grunted, his whole body quivered and his neck arched back, exposing his throat for him. Sander messily nibbled the skin vibrating under his lips with Robbe’s moans as he shot his load between them.

With his beautiful moans and Robbe’s hands holding him hard, Sander’s whole body locked as he tried to hold himself for just that one last second before he let go of everything. His brain shut down and he buried his face on Robbe’s chest, letting the pleasure wreck him.

He selfishly refused to move for a few seconds, lulled by the feeling of Robbe’s hot, pounding chest under his cheek and his fingers running over his arm as they caught their breaths.

Sander carefully put down Robbe’s leg and looked at him. A lazy, soft smile curved up Sander’s lips as he took in the sleek, flushed face of the guy under him. Robbe sent him a lazy smile, threading his fingers in the hair of his nape and drawing him in for a languid, sloppy kiss.

After they cleaned themselves, they laid down on the bed again. The intoxication incited by the alcohol, the lust, the pleasure and joy pumping in their blood starting to overcome them. Sander didn’t want to move, feeling too comfortable to the point of feeling a bit lulled and sleepy again. He didn’t want to sleep though, so he quickly sat up. “How you’re doing?” Sander asked, looking at Robbe.

Robbe propped up himself on his elbow and turned to look at him with an eat-shiting grin Sander wanted to kiss. “I guess you are not so bad after all.”

“Good to know.” He snorted, rolling his eyes.

“So… What are we doing now? Do you have to go?” Robbe asked him after a moment, looking at him with curiosity. “We could hang out a bit more if you want…”

Sander only stared at him, deciding to keep a blank expression. Robbe’s face was softer than ever and he was glowing. How could someone be this attractive? Because it was as if this warmness glowed and warmed him too. He was feeling hot and mushy everywhere but then, he’d just had some hot sex and two orgasms. 

“Dude… maybe say something!?” Robbe said, giving him a soft kick on his legs.

They’d just met a few hours ago, but Sander had already seen so many sides of him. The angry, serious Robbe he met for the first time, the beautiful but upset Robbe he’d taken the photos, the bold and flirty guy that ambushed him on the bathroom, the sad, lonely boy in the beach, and now this soft, sexy, cute guy. He found himself thinking he really wanted to see more of him.

“Hmm. I don’t know… I’m considering the pros and cons.” Sander teased him.

Robbe only rolled his eyes, making the attempt of getting off the bed and ending up squealing when Sander dragged him back and pinned him against the bed to give him a hot kiss. 

“I’m kidding, I would love to stay.”

Robbe giggled and kissed him too. “Good. Then… let’s go outside again. I want to drink something and the view from here is amazing for that.” He cheerfully said.

When Sander agreed, Robbe climbed out the bed, he put back his underwear. Sander stayed behind for a moment to check out Robbe’s pretty ass, back and legs as he walked towards the sliding room of the balcony, before following him outside. It was a huge balcony that was more like a courtyard, richly decorated and furnished as the bedroom and bathroom. There were some comfortable looking lounge chairs and sofas and a hot tub that looked more like a fucking mini pool. 

“This whole place is fucking huge.” Sander commented as he walked towards the railing, to admire the amazing view of the boundless sea, as the warm, salty air once again inundated his nostrils and caressed his sweaty hair and body. There was nothing but sea before them and the moon reflecting on the dark water, and it was like just them existed right now.

“Yeah, it’s my dad’s damage control...” Robbe rolled his eyes. “I was fuming yesterday, but it came pretty handy, don’t you think?” He said grinning at him.

“Yeah, we’re certainly giving it a good use.” Sander smirked.

They contemplated the sight for a few minutes, before Robbe said, “Oh… Are you hungry? I’m kind of starving. Maybe I could ask some room service? It’s courtesy of my dad too.” Robbe said, winking at him.

“Okay. I’m all for it.” He laughed.

“What’d you like?”

“Anything is fine as long as it not the weird, gourmet stuff I had to eat earlier.”

“Yeah, not my stuff either. I’ll be back.” Robbe laughed before going back inside.

Sander stayed rooted where he was, soothed by the sound of the waves and satisfied after some good sex. Just a few hours ago he’d been cursing everything but now, he was having a really nice time with a really nice guy in this place. Fuck if that didn’t feel amazing.

Once again, this feeling reminded him he shouldn’t let himself get carried away by his temper so easily. Life always ended surprising you and today, life had surprised him some spectacular guy.

That spectacular guy came out carrying stuff he’d raided from the mini bar. They sat together in the lounge chairs, gulping down the drinks to rehydrate themselves after a long day, enjoying the peacefulness that only nature could offer.

“Oh, that must be the food.” Robbe said, when they caught the faint sound of the room’s buzzer. After he went inside, Sander waited during what he felt a really long time before he went looking for Robbe, stopping his tracks when he heard him talking to someone else, a voice he quickly recognized. The heated tone in their voices dissuaded him from staying any longer and he went back outside.

Robbe came back a few minutes later, looking more annoyed than upset. He shook his head with a sigh. “Sorry. My father just made me a _surprise_ visit.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah… At least his timing was good and he didn’t interrupt anything. I would have killed him.” Robbe snorted, putting the two trails he’d been carrying in the table.

Sander smiled a little, but also sent a curious look at Robbe. “You okay?”

“I’m good. He just came to make sure I was okay… I guess he felt bad or something.”

“And?”

“It’s whatever.” Robbe said, shrugging. “He told me again that at least I should try to have a good time here instead of being miserable. Then… I got angry again and told him that I’m not going to force myself to feel happy with something _I’m not_ only to make him happy, and that doesn’t make me immature or unreasonable. He just can’t expect I feel happy with everything he does after all the shit that happened, no matter how much he apologized. Anyway, in the end I told him that I would try, but I just needed more time and him pushing me wasn’t helping.” Robbe finished with a sigh. 

“That’s really good.” Sander said with an approving nod. “So why you have that face?” He asked, recognizing the sad look on his face.

Robbe took a long gulp from the wine bottle Sander had been drinking.

“I hate confrontations. I hate them so much because I can’t stop thinking about how the things I said may have hurt someone. And I feel bad because I think I just hurt my dad… even if he’s an asshole.” Robbe sighed again. “But you were right too. It’s not wrong feeling upset or speaking out, even if you hurt people. I said things I wanted to say for a long time, and I feel better too. Anyway, he’s clearly moving on and I don’t even know what’s going to happen now, but I need to move on too… for mom and me. We deserve it.”

“You’re going to do great.”

“Thanks.” Robbe smiled. They started checking out the food and the rich sights and smells made Sander realize how starved he was after this long day.

“Sorry. I hope I didn’t ruin the mood or anything talking about my problems.” Robbe commented after a while as they wolfed the food.

“Well, _I asked_ , right?” Sander replied quirking his eyebrows. “And you don’t ruin the mood.”

“Right. It’s just… I guess I’m not used to talk about that stuff… makes me feel sort of lame.”

“ _It’s not lame,_ Robbe. They are supposed to be the persons that make you feel safe, supported, happy… if it’s not them, who in the world? Then you realize it doesn’t always work like that and well… it’s just fucked up.” He sighed, creasing his eyebrows. “I don’t really like to talk about that either, makes you feel vulnerable and small in front of people and that _sucks_ ; but you don’t have to worry about that with me. I get you, it’s the same for me.”

Robbe nodded. “Yeah… I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I’m better now. I had to, since he also happens to be my asshole boss.”

“What!?”

“His company is the one that arranged this wedding. He coordinates events and shit. I take care of the pictures.”

Robbe blinked. “Your father is the angry guy who was bossing you around today?”

“Of course everyone noticed.” Sander rolled his eyes. “Yep. That’s the guy.”

“Shit.”

“Exactly. Having the father you hate as your boss it’s like living in a nightmare, or more like living in hell, because I also hate this job. But I guess it’s good, it helped me to grow some endurance to him.”

“That’s good.” Robbe’s lips twitched up, like he wanted to laugh at something.

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s just… for some reason I’m not really surprised you hate this job. Sorry.” He replied still trying not to laugh.

Sander quirked up an eyebrow and he threw some fries at his face, the corner of his mouth tugging up. “What are you talking about?”

“It’s just… you looked so angry and… done with the world or something.”

Sander cackled at that. “I swear I’m not usually like that… I mean… I _do have_ some temper, and I know I’m not exactly a sunshine, but I’m one hundred percent serious about this. My father would have happily kicked me out if I wasn’t. I was having… a bad day, that’s all.”

“You’re lucky we were in public, otherwise I would have used you as some outlet and I don’t know what would have happened. You were so… infuriating.” Robbe finished, throwing at him some fries too. 

“I know. Sorry.” He laughed.

“Yeah, well, I’ve had a lot of those days too, so I get it…. But what are you doing working with your dad anyway?”

“I’m studying photography, and everything is so fucking expensive… I wanted to work, but I couldn’t find anything that would give me enough money to afford the school and the equipment.” Sander blew out a sigh, remembering those awful days. “Remember when I said I almost gave up my career for my father? Well, my father didn’t give a shit, but my mother begged him to help me. He wouldn’t do that willingly, _of course_ , so I have to work for him in return. I hated so much the idea… but that’s when I learned my pride and anger wouldn’t get me anywhere. It was so fucking hard.”

Robbe nodded in understanding. “That’s sucks. But I guess it’s also great that you can study what you love.”

Sander grinned. “Yeah, photography is all I care about and I’m fortunate to be able to study it, even if it’s all thanks to him. I’ll just have to pay him every cent.” He shrugged. “Meanwhile… I just have to make the best of this job, even if this kind of photography is definitely not my cup of tea.”

“What, wedding photography?” 

“Yeah, weddings and shit. It’s so frustrating… having to deal with clients who think they can do a better job than me, or people that think they’re photographers and walk around with their cellphones and mess with my work.”

Robbe only grinned at his intensity.

“It’s horrific!” Sander insisted. “Some amazing pictures have been ruined because there’s always at some people taking pictures with their cellphones in the background. It looks awful, but it’s not like I can ban cellphones, so whatever. I just have to work harder to fix them.” Sander sighed shaking his head. “There’s also the fact that I don’t _feel_ this job. It’s not just taking some random photos about a wedding, it has its own complexities and beauty; but I want to use photography to capture things I _actually_ care about or at least interest me, you know?” Sander said with a smirk, giving Robbe a pointed look.

“Things that interest you, huh?” Robbe smirked. “Now that you mention it… I think that’s the freakiest flirting technique I’ve ever seen.”

“Well, it worked, right?” He joked.

“ _Right_. You’re just lucky I was really horny today.”

Sander snorted. “Nah. I meant it when I said it was the first time I did something like that. You’re just… really hot.”

“Well, you’re not so bad yourself.” Robbe grinned, as he scrutinized him, his dark eyes were twinkling in this happy, mysterious way Sander wanted to capture so badly. “You know, I actually saw you since yesterday.” Sander only raised his eyebrows at the unexpected information. You obviously didn’t notice me, but I saw you walking on the fucking beach, dressed in _black_ and _leather_ and _boots_ …”

“Hey, I have to keep my aesthetics.” Sander snorted, in answer to the mocking tone in Robbe’s voice.

“Well, I thought it was _bizarre_.” Robbe rolled his eyes and Sander flipped him off. “But I also thought you were really hot. Um… I even wanted to talk to you, but… I got kind of shy, I guess.”

“What?”

“Yeah. Then when collided in the lobby I was kind of glad I didn’t talk to you.” He ended up laughing. “And then… I saw you at my father’s wedding and I just couldn’t believe it. What got you so mad anyway?”

“You kept staring at me and I took in the wrong way. I thought you were some rich guy who thought I’d gotten lost and didn’t belong to that party or something.”

Robbe cackled. “What!? Jesus.”

“Yeah, I know. It was stupid. I think the sun made have some sort of brain malfunction.”

Sander looked at Robbe appreciatively, a smile forming on his lips as he watched him giggle. “I’m glad everything turned out well though. You’re a really cool guy and thanks to you it has been a fun day.”

“Thanks, I guess?” Robbe giggled, getting that shy look again. “Um, I know I was kind of… proactive today, but I’m actually a bit shy for that stuff… I didn’t even know what I was doing or if something would actually happen, but yeah, I’m glad it turned this good.”

Sander raised an eyebrow, staring at him in disbelief. “Are you saying this your first…?”

“No.” Robbe snorted. “But I usually do it through Grindr or clubs where I feel more comfortable. I mean, I’m not exactly shy, but it’s the first time I flirt with some random guy in random place so… blatantly. It’s just… you flirted with me and I figured it would be a good distraction from all the shit with my dad.” He admitted, a bashful smile on his face. “But it was really fun and you’re really nice, so it was easy… Anyway, you made of this mess of a day… a good kind of mess.”

Sander took in the soft, sincere look on his face. The alcohol they had been drinking had loosened him up a bit and it was cute. “It’s the first time I do something like this too. It’s definitely fun.”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you really think I go around sleeping with the guests of my father clients’ all the time?” Sander laughed. “I love sex, but I’m not that desperate or shameless. You just were _that_ tempting.” Sander said, feeling weirdly fond. Robbe gave him such playful grin that Sander almost dragged him back to the bed.

It was absolutely true. He loved sex for the sake of it, and he wasn’t afraid or ashamed of looking for it. That was it, nothing really complicated. It was true that at his twenty-two years and, with some relationships behind him, he’d never _truly_ fallen in love or felt a really deep connection with someone, but he didn’t lose his sleep because of it. He felt whole, happy, with his mom, his friends, his photography and healthy doses of sex and fun. It was the best time of his life, everything was good… well, except his father and this stupid job, but whether love came around or not, it was good either way.

Meanwhile, he just messed around. Like a lot. But this was actually the first time he felt an attraction for someone in a way that felt difficult to resist. This was also the first time physical and verbal interactions left him feeling so… wired, and happy. It was something odd but, at the same time, Sander didn’t want to think much of it.

After all, it shouldn’t be surprising, Robbe was a nice, bubbly guy anyone would want to hang out with. He was also hot, like _really_ hot, but lots of people were hot and funny, and Sander would have to be an idiot to not being able to appreciate that. He would enjoy it, but he wouldn’t get carried away by the giddy feelings this sort of unusual, but particularly good vacations, with the good company of this cute guy at his side, awoke in him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? hahah 👀 Tell me please!! I'm pretty nervous about this one.
> 
> https://anicocat.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! As always thank you for the lovely comments, they mean the world to me! ❣️❣️ Sorry updating takes too long, it's just I always make sure everything feels right before posting. I hope you like it!!! :D 
> 
> **Warnings:  
>  Explicit Sexual Content Ahead **, it's a bit more "chill" that the one I wrote in the last chapter but still...  
> Also, just in case, there's some semi-public sex? Idk if doing stuff in a hotel balcony could be labeled as semi-public sex (I think it is), but I mention it just in case.  
> Some tribute to a certain scene in SKAM OG!  
> Cursing, lot of cursing.  
> Dorks doing stupid things in the beach.

**“I** think I know this song. I swear!”

“Right. That’s what you said in the last song and the song before that one. You don’t know shit.” Sander scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Robbe laughed. “No, I meant it! I think it is…. Space Cowboy? I think it’s called like that!”

Sander spit out the wine in his mouth. “Space _what_? Are you kidding me?”

“Oh, it’s not? Oh, wait… Hmm… Just so you know the song actually exists I just mixed up the artists. Sorry.” Robbe giggled. “But I think it’s really called Space… something, right?”

“Space _Oddity_!”

“You see!? I was close!”

“You’re totally failing the test in the worst possible way.” Sander shook his head in mocking disappointment.

“I recognized… almost two!”

“You didn’t.”

“Yeah, I recognized _Heroes_ and _Space Oddity_!”

“You’re only guessing the names!”

“Whatever. You’re just too strict!” Robbe replied in a petulant, pouty manner. Smiling, Sander watched him float in the water for a few seconds before throwing some water at him, making Robbe lose his balance and sink in the water.

“You jerk!” Robbe said throwing water back at him once he emerged.

“I think it’s only fair. You failed the test!”

Robbe only rolled his eyes, sitting on the ledge of the pool to rub the water off his eyes.

A while after finishing dinner they had gotten inside the hot tub, because how could they not? It was an amazing summer night. Now, Sander was having the time of his life, sharing the lukewarm water with this guy as they drank wine, talked and stared at the stars in the dark sky above the endless sea.

It was so nice Sander didn’t think he would have a problem if they just stayed chilling here until dawn.

They ended up talking about music and when Sander said David Bowie was his favorite artist of all times, Robbe had bragged about loving him and being a fan like him. Out of curiosity and disbelief, because he just couldn’t believe someone could be _that_ perfect, Sander had played him on his phone to confirm whether Robbe truly possessed such good taste. A gorgeous, sexy, fun, cute guy who _also_ happened to love David Bowie? Yeah, that couldn’t be possible.

He ended up confirming that Robbe didn’t actually love Bowie. In fact, he barely knew any of his songs! But at the same time, that was kind of good. Sander didn’t think he would have known what to do with such perfect guy in front of him.

When his phone started playing _Rebel, Rebel_ Sander automatically started humming and moving his head along one of his favorite songs. He sang the lyrics to Robbe, who was watching him with a grin, that smile made Sander reach out, pulling Robbe by the hand to draw him close to him.

“ _Hey babe, your hair’s alright. Hey babe let’s go out tonight_.” Robbe squealed and looped his hands around him while Sander wrapped his arms around him to sway them both. “ _You like me, and I like it all. We like dancing and we look divine_.”

“ _You love bands when they’re playing hard_.” He kept singing to Robbe as they swayed in the water, ghosting and grazing his lips against the skin of his face, his ears and his neck, while he tried not to laugh. “ _You want more, and you want it fast_.”

“Idiot.” Robbe laughed and ended up taking his mouth himself, engaging Sander in another session of kisses that left them both feeling wired again. However, when Sander slid down his hands into risky territory, Robbe pulled away from him with a sly smile. 

“You really love Bowie, don’t you?” Robbe casually asked form the other side of the pool, as if they had never interrupted their former conversation. Since it was David Bowie, Sander indulged Robbe and himself and played along.

“I’ve loved David Bowie since I was a kid. My mom would play all the time her collection LPs for me. I guess Bowie just got stuck with me among others.” Sander smirked at his memories as a teenager. “Space Oddity is my favorite… Whenever I felt overwhelmed, I would put it over and over and forget about everything. I always felt like I was really up there floating in the space, away from all the shit. Sometimes I still do it.” He chuckled.

“Sounds like you had better coping mechanisms than me. I just… got drunk and smoked until I passed out.” Robbe sighed, but he had an easy smile on his face.

Sander snorted. “Hey, don’t try to make me forget the fact you’re a completely fraud. You said you loved Bowie and Bowie is sacred for me, you know?” He said trying to keep a straight face.

“So?” Robbe smirked.

“That would have made you… the man of my dreams. Can you even imagine how upset I’m feeling right now?” At this point, a grin was threatening to take over his whole face. 

Robbe giggled, quirking up an eyebrow. “The man of your dreams?”

“Well, a guy who’s hot and a Bowie fan… that would be fucking endgame for me.” 

“Shit, why you didn’t tell me before?” Robbe said, widening his eyes. “But… There must be other stuff, right?”

Sander licked his lips at Robbe’s sultry tone and said, “Other stuff?”

“Yeah. Or… is it too late?” He said, his dark eyes twinkling under the lights. Sander immediately felt Robbe’s toes curling against him, touching his toes and sliding over the dorsum of his foot.

“Okay… I think I may be interested.”

He watched Robbe sink further on the ledge, leaving only half of his chest and head above the water. Robbe took his goddamn time, slowly grazing up and down Sander’s foot and shin, a playful grin on his pretty face as he effectively caught his interest. Sander stirred a bit, his legs opening to welcome Robbe’s touch as he kept venturing higher.

“Playing footsie? Is that all you got?” Sander teased him when Robbe slid down his toes to touch his toes again.

He left him be, until an idea appeared in his mind and Sander stared wiggling his toes against Robbe’s feet, making him laugh and squeal in surprise.

“Stop it!” Robbe whined. However, Sander couldn’t stop himself and kept wiggling his toes, laughing at Robbe’s movements to avoid him. “Sander, you’re ruining the mood!”

Sander stopped and stared at Robbe in mocking discontent. He just loved making him laugh, was that a freaking crime!? But… Robbe had a point, so he stopped. 

“I just… couldn’t resist myself!” He said, trying to excuse himself anyway.

Robbe started again his game a minute later, and this time he went up and up, until his toes were slowly grazing up and down his thigh effectively distracting him again. Sander straightened himself, his lips parting as he felt Robbe slid his foot over his half-hard dick bulging on his underwear. As his blood pooled down there, and he grew more and more restless, Sander tried to grip the tiles of the tub’s ledge, but that quickly became ineffective. He needed to hold Robbe’s hot, hard body against him, and feel him. “Come here.”

He thought Robbe would try to mess with him, but instead, he just stood up and approached him. Sander’s eyes quickly followed the water droplets running down his sleek skin until he saw the bulge on his underwear. He took Robbe’s hand and helped him to straddle his lap, his arms immediately nestling around his neck in the same way his arms automatically wrapped around Robbe’s waist.

Sander felt comforted by the weight of Robbe on him, his warm, hard skin against his, his toothy smile as he felt his fingers loop on his wet hair, massaging and scratching his scalp. Sander just leaned into his touch, smiling when he felt Robbe ghost his lips against his, only to change his mind and kiss along his jaw instead. Robbe ventured to his earlobe and the back of his ear, leaving pecks and licks on every tad of skin he could reach, tickling and warming him, effectively making him feel like melting and dispersing in the water. 

He couldn’t do anything more than let Robbe have his way on him with his hot mouth and gentle, probing hands, sliding down his chest, grazing his nipples. However, the temptation quickly became too much, and Sander slid his hand to touch Robbe’s chest at the same time their lips found each other without even meaning to, joining in a slow, deep kiss that stirred his insides and curled his toes. 

It had started slow and probing, with both guys just sliding up and down their hands on their chests, their fingers slowly circling and tugging their nipples to warm them up, but soon, the slow burning fire stirred them to the point the hands became a little rougher against the skin and their hips started to grow restless.

“Get out.” That was the first thing Robbe panted when they broke their kiss to catch a breath.

“What?” Sander dumbly said. Maybe his brain was suffering oxygen deficit because all of that kissing.

“I meant… get out and sit there. I want to suck you off.”

“Does this mean I get to suck you dry this time?”

“Sure. But I get to do it first.”

Sander let out a loud snort. “Do you expect me to argue about it or something? Because I’m not doing that.”

“Just get out, would you!?” Robbe replied rolling his eyes.

Robbe pulled away and Sander stood up to sit on the edge of the hot tub. He opened his legs for Robbe who kneeled on the ledge, between his legs, and freed his dick from its constriction inside his underwear. He hissed, everything inside him stirring as Robbe’s fingers probed and taunted him.

“Fuck... You’re going to make me regret this, aren’t you?” Sander snorted, when Robbe let go of him and went to kiss his knees, starting what would probably a very, very lengthy path to his dick.

“Hey, I get to have some of the fun too.”

The wicked grin in his face as he looked up at him should have been enough warning, as his damn tongue and fingers were nothing but wicked on his dick and balls. He feared Robbe’s hot mouth would be enough to make him lose it the moment it touched his dick, but no, Robbe took his sweet time with him and Sander loved every fucking minute of it as much as it drove him crazy. After all, the slightest sensations were the more devastating ones, and with every minuscule flicker of his tongue his dick quivered as it was about to explode in any moment in delicious pleasure.

“Fuck Robbe.” He panted, throwing his head back a bit, torn between closing his eyes to just enjoy this fucking amazing sensations or keep them open to see this guy working him with his soft, wet, wicked mouth. In the end, he kept them open and gripped Robbe by the shoulders in attempt to keep them away from his head. If not, he probably would fist his hands in Robbe’s hair to fuck his mouth and that wouldn’t be very polite of him. Besides, his self-control knew better than that.

Sander gasped out a laugh when Robbe decided to get real serious about it and took him all. He felt Robbe laughing around him before his lips tightened and he sucked harder and his tongue flickered, doing indescribable things to him. Sander’s hands had moved and nestled in his hair without him even noticing. He wanted to yell all sort of dirty things, make Robbe lose it, but he had to keep it quiet in case someone could hear them.

“I’m going to come.” Sander managed to pant, however, Robbe didn’t stop, he just dug his fingers on his thighs and sucked harder, if that was even possible. Sander held tight onto the pleasure until the last second before he just let go, every inch pf him seizing as pleasure overcame him and Robbe swallowed until his tremors stopped.

He opened his eyes just in time to see Robbe backing away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He smiled at him and asked, “How was it? Good?”

Sander just laughed, not feeling clearheaded enough to make some smart retort yet. However, when he returned the favor a couple of minutes later, he made sure of showing Robbe his _deepest_ appreciation for his services, until he made Robbe lose it and he became a mess of whispered curses and restless, grabby hands. Sander sucked him dry and clean and when Robbe collapsed back into the water and sagged against him, Sander welcomed him between his arms.

Robbe rested his head against his chest and Sander just held him in silence, their chests pounding with their heartbeats. After such long day, they were starting to feel sluggish, tired and too comfy to do something else than stare at the bright specks in the dark, cloudless sky as Bowie kept playing in the background.

“Are you falling asleep?” Sander asked when Robbe didn’t say or do anything in a long time.

“No. I’m just thinking stuff.” Robbe replied, his voice a lazy whisper.

“What stuff?”

“Just silly stuff. I think I’m starting to feel drunk now.” He chuckled.

“It doesn’t matter. Tell me.”

Robbe sighed, a good kind of content, relaxed sigh. “I was just thinking that… this morning I was convinced this would be one of the worst days of my life, but instead… it has been a really good day overall. But thanks to you, I’m feeling really good right now.” Robbe looked up at him and smiled. “So I was feeling kind of sorry for the sad Robbe that’s probably sitting drunk and alone in that beach.”

“Yeah, it’s seems you’re drunk.” Sander teased him, but in reality, his heart was stuttering at the warmness, softness he could see in his expression. He never was good with stuff like feelings, but as the seconds went on, he realized he didn’t feel panicked or scared, he just felt… pleased, happy for Robbe. Maybe a bit shy. 

“Asshole!” Robbe laughed. “Nah… This is me trying to talk about parallel universes.”

“Parallel universes?”

“Yeah, you know about them?”

“Hmm… vaguely. Those are like… worlds happening at the same time, right?” He replied, feeling embarrassed enough to not mention _The Flash_. That series was one of his guilty pleasures of his teen years.

“Yeah. Every time we make a decision the universes split into different ones, so there’s a myriad of universes and in each one of them Robbe is living with all the possible outcomes from that decision. There’s probably one universe with a Robbe who decided to stay home, but still feels angry, there’s another one with a sad Robbe who’s getting drunk in that beach and then, there’s this one, where I’m here with you.”

“I see.” Sander smiled, his fingers distractedly threading on Robbe’s hair. “Yeah, you were right, you should feel sorry for those others Robbes.”

Robbe rolled his eyes. “You really think you’re funny, huh?”

“Just a bit?”

“Anyway, I’ve always loved that theory. It’s interesting.”

Sander smiled, his fingers gently tracing the dimples of Robbe’s smile. “You know, I was thinking something similar earlier. I think I like that theory too, Robbe. There’s a myriad of possibilities out there and there’s no way of knowing how the universe will surprise you, but sometimes you can get some _really pleasant_ surprises, right? And that’s all that matters. Makes everything worth.”

“Yeah.” Robbe whispered, a grin illuminating his face.

“In another universe I’m probably sitting in that beach alone or in my room doing nothing, but I’m here with you instead.” Sander ran his thumb over his lower lip, they were hot and slightly puffy after all the kissing. “I’m happy I was able to make your day better. You made my day _so much_ better too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Although they were comfortable and warm inside the hot tub, Sander decided to get them out of there (laughing and just ignoring Robbe’s whining) before they fell asleep or something. They dried themselves and went straight to bed, the long day finally starting to take its toll on them.

They still refused to fall asleep though, as if they wanted to squeeze everything they could from this night. Sander was laying on his stomach near Robbe’s legs, trailing his fingers along the scars on his legs, tickling him a bit. They were more prominent and numerous than the scars he had noticed in his stomach, and once again he felt curious.

“How did you get all those scars?” Sander asked. “Sorry…? That was my curious ass talking.” He added, feeling self-conscious and a bit stupid when Robbe looked at him in surprise.

“You know how it goes… the curiosity killed the cat.” Sander felt relieved when he noticed the guy didn’t look upset or uncomfortable, just amused. “I’ve practiced a lot stuff since I was a teenager, like skateboarding and parkour.”

“That’s awesome.” Sander said in awe, his ripped body and strength made completely sense now. He smiled to himself, picturing Robbe doing weird, cool stuff on his skateboard or jumping between buildings.

“Yeah, it’s awesome, but sometimes it’s been a hell of a ride.” Robbe said, trailing his fingers over one of the scars in his stomach. “I’ve just done a lot of stupid, crazy things.”

“And here I was thinking doing urbex made me an extreme person.” Sander commented, making Robbe giggle.

Sander asked him about some of his scars and Robbe proceeded to tell him stories of his trials and errors and his adventures with his friends. Sander just smiled, listening as he imagined Robbe doing that cool stuff he could never as he slightly ran his fingers along the scars. He didn’t even realize when they fell asleep.

* * *

Sander lazily tried to open his eyes and after some failed attempts he found himself staring at a high, stylish ceiling he didn’t recognize. He rubbed the sleep off his eyes and turned his head to stare at the other side of the bed. Robbe was there, lying down on his stomach, still soundly asleep.

Sander smiled, turning around to face him, not minding that he couldn’t see his face. He just stared at him, his messy, fluffy hair and his naked back. The room was quiet and the only thing that could be heard was the faint sound of the sea, which made him think staying in the comfortable bed would be the greatest idea. Until he remembered he was supposed to go today, and he didn’t even know what time it was.

Sander blew out a quiet, discouraged sigh and carefully got off bed. After relieving himself, he got out to the balcony to take a look at his phone. It wasn’t too late, but Milan probably was freaking out or something if his missed calls were any indicator.

“Sander, where the hell are you? Are you okay? I’ve been trying to reach you for _hours_!”

“I’m fine, I’m fine. I just slept in.”

“Where are you? I know you weren’t in your room because I banged that door for almost ten minutes….” Milan was saying. “Anyway, you’re lucky I didn’t call the police earlier. You just disappeared since last night!”

“I’m fine Milan, I swear, don’t worry.”

“You should have left me know that hours ago!” Milan protested, annoyed.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m just... with someone.”

“You traitor, I thought we were supposed to hang out today?” he said incredulous. “When you didn’t appear, I had to leave with the rest of the guys, and I felt bad because I thought I was leaving your ass behind!”

“I’ll make it up for you. I promise.” Sander smiled.

“Yeah, you’ll make it up by me telling me what’s up with you. Don’t even think that I didn’t realize you were acting strange since yesterday.”

“You did?”

“Of course!”

Sander only sighed. “Alright.”

“Anyway, just make sure you’re in time to go back home, alright?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there, Milan. Thank you.”

“Okay.”

While most of the crew had left early in the morning (including his father, thankfully), he, Milan and some of his other coworkers had agreed to leave in the late afternoon so they would have an extra half-day to hang out in this place. Since Milan was already out there, that left Sander with some free hours for himself.

He looked at the sliding door in the balcony, wondering if Robbe would be available or if they would part ways and Sander would spend the rest of the day alone until Milan and the others came back. Either option was good for him, though spending the rest of his hours here with Robbe was a much more appealing option.

Sander stretched, enjoying the sated, comfortable feelings his body gave him after being well-used.

It was fucking weird, talking to Milan or thinking about his normal life after spending a whole night alone with Robbe and no one else. It was hard believing they had spent only a few hours together when it felt like days but, when he remembered all the sex, he just smiled.

Once Sander sent his mom a few texts and pictures to report himself, he went back inside, smirking when he noticed Robbe was awake, but not for much. He was busy rubbing his eyes and his brown hair was a nest on his head.

“I thought you had left.” Robbe said in surprise, after noticing Sander standing there a few seconds later.

Sander clicked his tongue in playful disapproval. “Sorry, what was that? I don’t speak with guys that don’t say hello in the morning.”

Robbe rolled his eyes before a smile appeared on his beautiful, sleepy face. “Hello!” He said in a cheerful voice, clearly mocking him, but he genuinely looked in good spirits.

“Hello! I hope I didn’t wake you up?” Robbe only shook his head. “I was making a call.”

“Oh, and what’s up?”

“It was a friend. I was supposed to hang out with him today, but I slept in.”

“Oh. What are you going to do?”

“Well, he already left, so I’ll make the best of this time I have on my hands until he comes back and we go back home in a few hours. What about you?”

“Not much. I’m not leaving until tomorrow morning with my dad. I still don’t know what I’m going to do.” 

Sander smiled. “Well, you don’t plan to sit here all day, right? Let’s go to the beach. I want to take some shots now that there’s no one annoying around. You could keep me some company.”

“Alright.” Robbe easily agreed.

Robbe discarded yesterday’s suit and put on a simple, white t-shirt and some baggy jeans, while Sander just stayed in the same clothes. They left the room and stopped by Sander’s room so he could retrieve his camera.

They made another stop at a café in the hotel to grab coffee and some fresh croissants they munched while sitting in some lower rocks under some big palm trees they found after taking a walk on the shore. Below them, the waves clashed against the rocks and some breeze sprinkled their skin and filled their nostrils, and the blue sky had fluffy, white clouds. It was a perfect day for pictures. 

“I wish I had my surfboard with me. It’s a really beautiful place.” Robbe commented, breaking the comfortable silence they had been for past minutes.

“You surf too? Is there anything you can’t do?”

“It’s not that impressive. It’s just a way to chill with my friends.” Robbe laughed.

“I’m sorry, but that is not the body of someone that just chills with his friends.” Sander commented, giving Robbe a look.

He licked his lips and smirked, remembering the strength of his grip when he tried to throw him into the water, his fingers digging on him as he fucked him, his hard muscles against him in the shower or under his hands as he licked every inch of him.

“Dude, can you at least be more subtle? It’s like I can hear what you’re thinking right now!”

“I mean… Can you blame me?” Sander dramatically sighed, giving Robbe a look.

He couldn’t stop the grin that took over his face as he watched Robbe giggle and blush. “Do you have any videos or pictures? I would love to see you at least once.”

Robbe took out his phone and shared with him videos and pictures of him skateboarding, surfing and doing parkour alone or with his friends. It was such a wonder. Robbe was as amazing as he pictured him with his focused face, his tiny body moving in such amazing ways as he did some of the coolest, awesome things Sander had ever seen. It was so fucking hot. But instead of showering him with compliments like he wanted, he just teased him, mocking his baggy, oversized clothes and in turn, Robbe teased him with his edgy, dark aesthetics.

“You know… this kind of made me think how much I want to take some good pictures of you.”

“For the wedding album?” Robbe teased him.

“No.” Sander rolled his eyes. “As a memento, a gift for you. It’s an amazing place. Wouldn’t you like to have some good pictures?”

“That actually would be cool but… I’m just shy for that stuff and I don’t think they’ll be that good.”

“It doesn’t matter. You don’t have to do anything in particular, you just have to stand there looking beautiful as always.”

“Sander…” Robbe laughed shaking his head. 

“Come on! Let’s do it.” Sander said, putting his nicest smile for Robbe.

“You’re really serious about this, aren’t you?”

“Can you blame me? Photography is embedded in my soul and you happen to be a very… remarkable subject.” Sander grinned at him. “You should see me back at home… people would kill to be photographed by me. Are you really going to throw away this chance?”

Robbe just rolled his eyes. “Okay, let’s do it, but… I think you’re going to regret it.”

“That's impossible. Come… It’ll be fun.”

They wandered through rocks, sand and water. Another upside of these kind of expensive places was having such beautiful beach empty and peaceful, all for them to take pictures wherever they could.

“Robbe, these are not some random pictures for Instagram. Stop doing those weird faces!”

Sander just rolled his eyes when Robbe scrunched his whole face and sticked out his tongue. Despite not feeling _that_ _happy_ with the shots he’d gotten so far, he kept clicking his camera because… Robbe was still cute.

“I’m expressing… my happiness.”

“Yeah, you’re just messing around.”

Robbe sighed and folded his arms with a pointed look. “What I’m supposed to do then?”

“Just act normal. Chill. You have to preserve the aesthetics in the picture, blend with them, not disrupt them.”

Robbe snorted but tried to keep it chill as Sander had asked. Unfortunately…

“This is awkward, isn’t it?” Robbe sighed, letting go of the stiff, awkward position he’d adopted. “You said this would be fun.” He pouted.

Sander stopped fiddling with his camera, chewing his lips as he looked at Robbe. He was so used to capture artwork or interesting stuff he found while doing urbex and controlling every single aspect of it, what and how to shoot it, everything. He aimed to nothing else but creating some amazing, aesthetic images that could immerse you in certain feelings or stories.

While working with his father he’d come to learn photographing people was a different story. You couldn’t control every single aspect of it and more than _you_ wanting to tell a story, you had to step into the role of an observer and capture the story or feels they wanted to tell. Sander still did whatever he could to micromanage whatever he could, remind people he was the actual photographer, but in general he just let go and did his job. 

However, Sander never felt that interested in their stories nor connecting with them. He’d never been good at connecting or interacting with people, preferring to interact with murals and buildings. Maybe that made him a very limited photographer or something, but he didn’t care. He photographed for himself, for preserving the interesting, fascinating stuff he found through his personal ventures in cities. That’s what made him happy.

It wasn’t until yesterday, after Sander met Robbe, that he felt a flicker of interest in photographing someone that wasn’t his mom. She was the person he loved more than anything in this world, so of course she would always be his favorite, perfect model.

However, he met Robbe and he was really beautiful and had in him this special sparkle Sander wanted to capture in so different ways, in the most careful, perfect way he could. In the same way he was used to do with the urban landscape; after all, this was a unique opportunity and he had to get it right.

Robbe was no urban landscape, even if he incited the same perfectionist feelings. He was this beautiful, cute guy whose genuine, natural feelings and ways would be way more interesting and memorable than the aesthetic pleasant and perfectly crafted images he wanted. He remembered the spontaneous pictures he’d taken yesterday, the urge to capture certain stuff in the spur of the moment and smiled.

“You’re right. This is supposed to be fun.” He smiled at Robbe. “Sometimes I can be a… finicky photographer and I forget about that. Just do whatever you want and let’s have some fun.”

And they did that. Sander followed Robbe as they wandered through the beach doing weird dances, jumps and poses in the shore. His windswept hair was like a big, messy crown over his head and his smile sparkled more than the sunny shinning down on them, so he couldn’t ask for anything more. At some point Sander ended up cackling when Robbe became too engrossed doing an intricate pose and a particular strong wave made him lose his balance, making Robbe fall on all fours in a very pitiful manner. As Sander had a fit of laughter, Robbe got up looking all wet and flushed.

“Come here!” Robbe said trying to grab Sander from his shirt, a mischievous smile on his face. 

“Don’t be an asshole. I have my camera!” Sander said actually sweating cold because he knew that Robbe could be able to drag him into the water.

“Oh, it’s expensive, right?” Robbe laughed, slowly approaching him in a menacing manner as Sander backed away.

“Go away! I’m serious!” He half-yelled, half-laughed, but Robbe just kept approaching and approaching.

Sander yelled in a not so dignified manner when he tried to escape but Robbe wrapped his arms around him in an iron grip and started struggling with him.

“Robbe!”

Just when his feet were touching the water, Robbe let go of him as he laughed. Sander flipped him off at the same time he stumbled backwards and almost fell down in the stupidest way. “Asshole.”

After a while, Robbe offered to take him some pictures, so Sander decided to show Robbe what exactly meant when was talking about preserving the aesthetics.

“Jesus.”

“What?”  
“You can smile a little, you know?”

“I’m not really the type of person that smile or make weird faces for pictures.”

Robbe just rolled his eyes at him. “Come on! Smile a bit.” Sander just quirked up an eyebrow. “Just a bit! You can do it!”

But Robbe was looking at him with an excited, toothy grin behind the camera he was holding, so he ended up indulging Robbe with a smile that grew into an involuntary grin as Robbe cheered him and giggled behind the camera.

“Happy now?” Sander asked, countless of photos, smiles and scrunched faces later.

“Absolutely! See? You can be cute too!”

Sander didn’t even bother with answering that and proceeded to put the camera away in his bag. He took a look at his phone and realized with an abysmal feeling that it was almost time to go. It was such a bummer that he had to go back. Time had flown really fast.

Robbe, who had seen him taking a look at his phone, patiently waited for him with a knowing look on his face. “It’s so hot now, you can’t leave without swimming at least one last time.”

“You’re damn right.” So they got rid of their clothes, Sander his bag under them and turned to look at Robbe. “A race?”

“Sure!” Robbe immediately ran through the pier where they had been taking pictures before Sander’s shocked eyes.

“Fucking cheater!” Sander yelled and ran after him seconds later.

Sander howled as he jumped into the greenish water below them, high and free for one last time in this place. The cold water was such comforting, stimulating embrace that he just stayed underwater, basking in it for a moment before resurfacing. Robbe was already there, welcoming him with a grin. They swam, laughed and annoyed each other, until they realized things were getting a bit out of control and had to stop themselves before it was too late, after all, they weren’t exactly in a hot tub like last night.

Sander wasn’t sure he’d ever felt so horny for someone before. It was such a shame it was all over now.

After they got out, Sander went up to the pier to retrieve their clothes and his stuff, while Robbe stayed waiting for him in the sand. When he went back, he found Robbe sitting hugging his knees as he stared off at the sea. The sight of him sitting there looking so cute and calm, formed a sad feeling that installed in his chest. He hated the idea of going back home and leaving this behind.

But he knew those were silly, ridiculous thoughts, result of some amazing weekend he didn’t want to finish just yet, so he just discarded them and focused in the present. Sander grinned when his brain came up with an idea. He fisted wet sand and smashed it against Robbe’s legs.

Robbe had been so lost in his own thoughts that he yelled and noticed Sander with a startled expression.

“Oww. That hurts, asshole!”

“Oops.” He looked at Robbe with a startled expression.

Throwing at him some sand seemed like an idea 30 seconds ago but now… Sander opened his mouth to apologize, but Robbe was already throwing him a look that screamed he was up to not good.

Sander quickly ran away but Robbe was already so close to him, and he couldn’t hold in the panicked curse. Sander felt the heavy, wet collision of the sand against his back a few seconds later.

“Oww. Fuck!”

Sander turned fast to grab more sand and threw it at Robbe without even seeing, in retaliation some sand smashed against his shoulder. He quickly grabbed more sand but when he looked up, Robbe was already there holding two big fistfuls of sand in his hands and very, very close to him.

“Robbe…”

Fuck, why this guy always had to have the upper hand on him?

“What?”  
“I think we’re even now.”

“But we were just getting started!” Robbe said, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

“But it really hurts.”

“How about thinking about _that_ before throwing it at me?”

“Robbe… Come on.” Sander pouted, trying to sport his best innocent face so Robbe would give in. He tried to not smirk when Robbe rolled his eyes and smashed the sand back in the beach.

“You’re lame, you know that? Why start something you’re not even going to finish?” 

Sander pretended to not hear him and sat in the sand to rest for a bit. As he watched the waves hit his feet, Robbe sat beside him too. Once they recovered their breaths, Sander turned to look at Robbe and smiled. “Fun weekend, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“This is worth of some good five stars on booking.com.” He said giving Robbe a pointed look.

“You liked the suite that much?” Robbe laughed. 

“Yeah. It was a really nice, amazing place. I don’t think I’ve ever been in a place like that.” Sander said a little more earnestly than he pretended. He quickly looked away, not daring to see Robbe’s reaction in case he had truly understood his words.

However, Robbe surprised him when he softly said, “Yeah, me neither. It was really good.”

Sander smiled to himself, and stared at the ocean, pretending he was chill with everything but inside he was a fucking mess. What was even going on? What was he supposed to say or do now? He’d spent most of the weekend with some random guy he’d met at work and wasn’t supposed to mean something, but in the way, he’d discovered he was pretty awesome.

Last night he’d been convinced it was nothing special, that he was only having fun, but now… he didn’t really understand what he wanted anymore. The thought of just leaving without looking back made him sad but the alternative, like telling Robbe he would like to keep in touch, was confusing and surprising. Keep in touch for what? To be just friends? Fuck buddies? Acquaintances?

But the fact that he felt sad didn’t necessarily mean something, right? He associated the feeling with the way you felt disappointed when you traveled to some amazing place and then it was time to go back home, or the way you felt nostalgic whenever you finished some amazing book. You just didn’t want to let go those feelings yet. Now, he was leaving behind an amazing day with an amazing guy to go back to his normal life. It couldn’t be that different.

But at the same time… He acknowledged the possibility that maybe, _maybe_ he wouldn’t be able to put this guy in the back of his mind and just forget about it like always happened with his string of one-night stands. He genuinely liked Robbe. That was something that at least he could acknowledge now, free of the haze the alcohol, happiness and sex had produced in his mind.

However, he didn’t know what to do with it anyway, and he wasn’t even considering whatever that was running through Robbe’s head. He didn’t think he had the mind for that right now.

“Well, I really have to go now.” Sander said after clearing his throat. So much for avoiding making things awkward.

“Okay.”

Sander stood up and looked at Robbe. “Oh, I almost forgot… what’s your insta? Or your number? Or whatever I can use to keep in touch with you.” Robbe looked at him in surprise, but Sander quickly went on. “I’ll let you know whenever I have your pictures ready. I really want to gift them to you.” 

“Oh, okay.”

They exchanged their Instagrams, and numbers, just in case. Sander still didn’t know what or _if_ he was going to do something, but it didn’t hurt to have an option, right? Besides, taking pictures of Robbe wasn’t something he did with an agenda, he’d had the intention of gifting Robbe the pictures since the beginning. 

“Well… It’s been nice meeting you, Robbe.”

The smiled at each other and there was a palpable moment where both wondered what they should do next. Shaking hands? Waving goodbye? Kissing in the cheeks or in the mouth? Smile? Smile seemed like the easiest route, so they just did that for one more last time.

“Yeah, it’s been nice meeting you too, Sander.”

Sander grabbed his bag, already feeling ready to go, but stopped after remembering something.

“Oh, by the way, I almost forgot. I was thinking that maybe I could… get a little sloppy with that wedding album? I don’t know… I could lose some the good pictures, select the worst pictures… You tell me.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“What!? You would do that?” Robbe laughed, his eyes wide in a comical shocked expression.

“Nope, but I really wish I could do _that_ instead of delivering a really amazing album, you know?” Both guys just giggled together like two little kids. “I hope the intention counts for something though.”

“Yeah, it does. Thank you.” Robbe giggled.

They smiled at each other for one last time before Sander turned around and walked away with a wave. He did his best to ignore the sadness he felt, to avoid looking back. This was just like some good vacations ending. Some really good vacations. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, you think it would be that easy? 😈🤣 No, but seriously, I was worried about dragging the story more than necessary, but this way felt right you know? They have things to sort out first. 
> 
> Btw, me posting a chapter mocking Sander's aesthetics in photography in the same day he breaks them??? I'm like, what??? 🤣🤣
> 
> Anyway, I can't believe next chapter I'm ending the story. I'm so happy for all the excitement I've received from everyone. Thank you!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jfhskdfjkdslfjsdk I can't believe it took me this much to update, but it's finally here... the final, fifth chapter. So sorry!! It's the ending, so I wanted it to be perfect and I'm really happy with the final result.
> 
> I'll probably sound like a broken record, always thanking people for liking the fic, commenting and kudo'ing but yeah... Thank you so much!!!!!! It's the first time I finish a long fic in a really long time and I partially owe it to everyone's lovely comments. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!! 
> 
> Warnings: Nothing that you haven't read in this fic so far! Maybe I'll just stress that I really tried making Sobbe all fluffy and cute lol so i hope it's not cringy.

**Sa** nder rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated groan. Milan could be so fucking annoying sometimes, so much, Sander couldn’t believe they were roommates _and_ coworkers. Of course, he didn’t really mean that, it was the way his inner old, grumpy man found to express himself sometimes. Milan had always been a huge support for him since the moment Sander met him at work, and sometimes Milan felt more like the dad he’d never had than a roommate.

Sander had been working on his computer, trying to get some work done on his pictures, when Milan suddenly appeared on the doorway, saw the wedding pictures on the screen and started saying how he’d been acting weird since that wedding.

“Tell me.”

“Nope.”

“Tell me!”

“Milan.” Sander said, half-whining, half-groaning.

“What!? I’m just worried about you.” Milan said, folding his arms and giving him his dad look.

Sander sighed and looked back at his screen, half-heartedly moving his mouse around. “There’s nothing to be worried about, okay? I’m good.”

“ _But_ there’s something in your mind. You’ve been off all week. And I believe you were supposed to tell me something.” He finished, raising his eyebrows.

“It’s nothing bad or serious, Milan. It’s just...” Sander shrugged, helpless, not really succeeding in pretending everything was okay.

After a long moment, Milan sighed and pouted. “You really don't want to talk to me?

“No, it’s not that. It’s just- I don’t even know from where I should start, okay? You know I suck at talking about… stuff and… maybe this is stupid anyway.”

Milan just looked at him, not being subtle about the fact he wanted to smile since he could tell Sander was embarrassed as hell. Of course Milan knew he sucked when it came to have talks about his… stuff. He’d never been good talking about feelings and thoughts with people, so he’d never been the type of guy who asked for advice or bothered people with his stuff. He just sorted everything by himself.

It was just a habit he couldn’t fully let go after spending most of his teens not having anyone to trust or confide in his shit. He never had a lot of close friends nor a father, and although he always knew he had his mother, he didn’t like bothering or worrying her.

Therefore, he’d just learned to take care of himself and depend only on himself.

Over the years he’d found good friends and he’d learned he could ask them for help, but sometimes that territory still felt too new and vulnerable for him, so trying to find the words to talk to Milan about Robbe felt like a fucking quest.

He could probably go on and on about his unruly, wavy hair and the way the sun reflected gold and brown, making of it a beautiful crown on his head. He could talk about his dark, warm, intense eyes looking at him through thick eyelashes; his beautiful, sun-kissed skin, and his one-thousand grin, grin, brighter and warmer than the sun. Trying to explain what he went through that weekend… now, that was a very different thing.

“Sander, are you okay?”

Sander rubbed his eyes, attempting to dissimulate his daydreaming, but vivid images of that guy started flashing through his mind. In moments like these he hated his ability to convey images in his mind so easily.

“I met this guy.” Sander blurted out. “And I slept with him.”

“And?”

“That’s it.”

Milan didn’t really buy his casual façade of course. “So? You sleep with a lot of people. Something else must have happened.” Milan said, but then looked at him with wide eyes. “Wait, that happened at the wedding?” 

“Yeah.”  
“You dirty boy! So you actually sneaked out of the wedding to…”

“No, we met once my shift ended.” Sander replied, rolling his eyes, the ghost of a smile he couldn’t hold in appearing on his face. “We almost did it though.” He snorted, unable not to feel a bit pleased with himself.

“What!? Oh my god!” Milan laughed, his whole expression brightening up. Sander bit his thumb, resisting the smile that wanted to take over his face. 

He knew he wasn’t being subtle at all, but how could he be subtle? He felt all these giddy, warm feelings quickly rising inside him as he reminisced Robbe and him inside that bathroom, unleashing themselves like nothing else mattered, like they were two lovebirds unable to keep their hands off each other. 

“Okay, now you have to spill _everything_. Start by telling me who’s this guy! Who’s he!?”

That quickly sobered him up. Well, mostly. “I’m not gossiping with you over this, okay!?” Sander exclaimed, unable to hold in the laughter anymore. He ran his hands through his hair, feeling like an idiotic schoolboy talking about how he had held hands with his crush for the first time, except this was… obviously something more, so much more. 

“Look at you, you’re even blushing! Now I’m really interested.”

Sander rolled his eyes at Milan curious, scrutinizing look. “I don’t care. I’m not telling who’s he and I’m not talking about my sex life with you.”

Milan only pursed his lips, trying not to laugh and sighed. “Fine. But you’re still telling me what else happened.”

Sander sighed trying to find some way to explain himself. What else happened? It was more like, what else didn’t happen?

“I see… You like him, don’t you? You can’t stop thinking about him, so now you want to see him again.”

“I wish it was _that_ simple.”

“Alright, what’s the real issue?” Milan said, noticing Sander’s discouraged expression. “You’re not someone who would get easily scared about being rejected, so that means you’re really into him or there’s something else.”

“I’m not even sure, Milan. It’s the first time I feel like this.”

“Look, sure, the point of one-night stands is meeting and having fun with people without attachments, _but_ _sometimes_ you happen to find nice guys in the way. If you liked the guy, I don’t see why you shouldn’t give yourself the chance to see what happens... it shouldn’t be that complicated or confusing.”

“I don’t know if I want to take that chance.”

“Why? You don’t want a relationship right now?” Milan tried to guess.

“It’s not that.”

Sander stayed in silence for a long minute, absentmindedly playing with his fingers.

“Okay, then… What’s he like?” Milan broke the silence.

“Huh?”

“Yeah, what’s he like? No… what you liked about him?”

Sander stared at Milan, speechless for a moment. He looked away as all sort of memories ran through his head, like Robbe smiling at him from the other side of the party, or Robbe’s piercing gaze when he ambushed him in the bathroom. He also remembered his excited face as he tried to drag him back the hotel to have sex _at last_ , or his shy face as they showered together. And his ecstatic, gorgeous face as he fucked him…

He swallowed and said, “He’s a really hot guy.”

“Okay, but there’s a lot of hot people.”

 _But not like this guy_. Sander was tempted to stress, but instead he just said, “He’s kind of cute and fun. Just a really nice guy.”

“Come on, Sander, you can do better than that!”

“What do you want me to say!?”

“Well, I’m sure you’ve met lots of hot, fun people before, but you said yourself you’ve never felt like this before, so he must be something else, right? Let me rephrase my question… What he made you feel?”

Sander sighed, looking up at the ceiling to gather his thoughts for a minute. “I felt like talking about everything, doing all sort of silly things and kissing him all the time… I just knew I could do it and he would listen, laugh and kiss me back. We just… connected. Happy now?”

“That sounds really amazing.”

“So?”

“ _So_? You want me to give you all the answers now!?” Milan snickered. “Alright. Go out with him! All that stuff you said? Sounds like he’s really worth pursuing. For now, focus on that instead of complicated things.”

“It’s too good to be true, Milan! When we were _there_ everything was so… fucking amazing but as soon as things get real, everything is going to be different, everything is going to change. I just know it.”

“Well, obviously things are going to be a bit different once you’re in a normal environment, but that doesn’t mean everything you lived there was fake. I think it’s actually the opposite of fake, you had nothing to lose, nothing to prove, you just were living the moment and enjoying yourselves because you felt… comfortable and that’s awesome, Sander. It’s not that easy feeling comfortable enough around other people, even less strangers.”

Sander swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling Milan’s words rattling everything inside him. “It was something special… beautiful.” He confirmed. “But I want to keep it as something I can think about whenever I want. Smile and feel really lucky. I don’t want to chase it and ruin it. I don’t want to…” _Be disappointed when reality proves that it wasn’t that good after all..._ He thought, but the feelings that those words stirred in him lingered in the air anyway.

“Look, I get it, it looks too be good to be true, so you prefer to stick to what you know for sure. You think you won’t lose anything, but you’ll lose a lot, Sander. You’ll always wonder what would have happened and _you know it.”_

Sander scowled at Milan before letting his head fall back to glare at the ceiling. “Great.”

When Sander looked at Milan again, he was already standing up from the bed. Milan smiled at him, giving his shoulder a squeeze. Sander was about to smile back, but Millan messed with his hair, so he just swatted his hand away, grumbling in annoyance.

After Milan left him alone, Sander didn’t move from his spot in the chair for a really long while.

Almost two weeks. Almost two weeks of feeling torn between cutting ties with that guy or asking him for date. Sander was more of a “all the way or no way” type of guy, so right now Robbe was either a one-night stand or a potential serious relationship for him. There was nothing in-between like being friends, acquaintances or even fuck buddies, because that was tricky, muddy territory he would never set a foot in. Even less with someone like Robbe.

When he reached that conclusion, he thought everything would simplify but his head still was a mess anyway. His conversation with Milan was making things become defined, but he didn’t feel a bit better. He wasn’t exaggerating when he said that thing with Robbe was something special, unique he wanted to hold dear in his heart and memories.

He understood it the moment he left that beach behind and his head roamed over every little detail of those two days until he realized how stupid he’d been for not kissing Robbe at least one last time. That way everything would have been _perfect_ , and whenever Sander recalled those moments with him, he would feel happy and amazing because he’d been able to experience something wonderful.

But he didn’t kiss Robbe, he wouldn’t get to kiss him ever again, and there was nothing he could do.

So Sander just decided to carry on with his life, but his brain, his heart, his stomach, something unknown and deep inside of him didn’t care about his decisions. He had this prickling restlessness in the back of his mind that stirred sadness, regret and yearning all inside him, suggesting him that maybe he was an idiot making a terrible mistake.

Because there was nothing like the swirl of emotions Robbe made him feel through the day. Or nothing like him and Robbe together for hours, fluctuating between being two horny guys who couldn’t keep their hands still or two idiots who couldn’t shut up.

Now, that was amazing feeling. Hanging out with someone that made him feel so wired he just wanted to talk about everything, or show his teasing, shameless self so freely because, somehow, he knew it would be okay. He would tease him back too. And he’d never meet someone so warm and bright like a sun that could soothe and melt him with his soft touch and burn him with his piercing gaze.

But he couldn’t trust that, and he wouldn’t get carried away, because he knew that wasn’t reality. Life wasn’t one of those fairy tale or romantic comedies mass media liked to shove down people throats all the time. Love and relationships were nice and fun but, at some point, everything was destined to become dull and messy. Everything.

His conversation with Milan made feel aware, more than ever, of how terrified he felt of following his heart. Because if something that felt so beautiful, intense and vibrant ended up being ruined by reality, it would mean deep, mind-blowing love and relationships truly didn’t exist. There wouldn’t be a tiny, little bit of hope of finding something special for himself in this stupid world.

However, since this thing with Robbe felt like nothing he’d ever encountered before, maybe it was pointless comparing it to his past experiences or his beliefs. That made the path ahead of him scary and ambiguous, but at the same time relieving and exciting. 

* * *

Sander smiled as soon as he opened Instagram, went straight to _that_ profile and a new post, made a couple of hours earlier, greeted him.

It was kind of embarrassing, but this had become his routine over the last couple of days because it never failed to draw a rush of serotonin out of his brain and make his heart skip a beat. He just loved the feeling. 

Of all the embarrassing, shameless things he’d done on his life, stalking and endlessly scrolling through his one-night stand Instagram definitely took the golden medal, but he didn’t care.

So he would lose himself, scrutinizing every single detail in the picture, admiring the breathtaking beauty and smirking at the way he looked so fucking tiny and cute under those baggy clothes, but in reality, there was a strong, muscled body underneath.

Sander scoffed, rolling his eyes at himself as he sat up in his bed.

He quickly opened the empty chat with Robbe and started writing a long ass message he ended up deleting, because this wasn’t him. As much as he wanted to let everything out and be done with it, he couldn’t. This wasn’t him. He wouldn’t hide behind a message. He would see Robbe face to face… the problem was that now that he’d made up his mind, his head had found other ways to sabotage him and make everything difficult again.

Mila wasn’t wrong when he said Sander wasn’t scared of rejection because whether they accepted or rejected him didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things. Even if he was interested in having a good time with them, even if he liked what he saw, he wasn’t expecting anything, he didn’t feel anything for them. Robbe was obviously different. And Robbe looking at him with a weirded-out expression, before uncomfortably explaining to him that it was supposed to be a once-only thing scared him to death.

He felt like a little, scared kid, but it was too late to run away. He didn’t want to run away. 

He was a goner the moment he met that guy. And he certainly didn’t make things easy for himself when he decided that stalking Robbe through his social media was a good idea. Now his head, his dreams, his camera, his phone, everything was filled with Robbe, reminding him why he couldn’t just walk away from this.

* * *

Noor turned her head to look at him with a happy, excited grin on her face. Sander just rolled his eyes but was unable to suppress the smile wanting to take over his face. He wouldn’t go as far as saying he was feeling as excited as Noor right now, but seeing her happy made him feel happy too, so he braced himself and followed her inside.

He looked around the semi-dark, packed flat, breathed the hot, dense air and cringed a bit under the loud music and the flashing lights. It was like Noor was dragging him to hell instead of a normal party. He almost turned around to get out.

However, Noor was already making her way through the crowd, so Sander quickly followed her until they entered a small kitchen. Two guys were sitting in the counters, sharing a cigarette. They spotted them fast, and one of them grinned and approached Noor. Noor stood on her toes, hugging him and kissing him. This was obviously the guy Noor had been going crazy for weeks. She’d met him about two months ago and recently started dating him. Sander was finally meeting him today.

The thing was that… Sander already knew both guys. How could he not know them? After all, he’d spent a questionable amount of his time watching them do the most stupid challenges and dares with Robbe (but also a lot of quite amazing tricks) in those vlogs they uploaded in the YouTube channel they shared.

They never got to talk about it, but Sander easily found the _Broerrrs_ channel in Robbe’s Instagram and suddenly, Sander had in his hands endless footage of Robbe doing all sort of random stuff with his friends. At first, he couldn’t believe his luck but as the days went on, he grew more and more discouraged after realizing he couldn’t keep comforting himself by watching Robbe through a screen. He had to do something. He had to talk to him.

Unfortunately, he hadn’t been able to go through it yet and now, it seemed life was making the decision for him. Alarmed, he double-checked the kitchen and nearly sagged when he didn’t spot Robbe. It was stupid feeling relieved though, since Robbe could show up at any moment anyway. They were all friends, so he had to be here too, right?

What would he even say? What if he avoided him? What if he felt uncomfortable? What if he didn’t even remember him? What if…?

“Sander?”

Sander sharply looked at Noor’s direction, uncomfortably shifting on the spot as he noticed the three stares with varying levels of confusion on him. Noor was the more confused one, she was searching his face, seeming to ask if he was okay. Ignoring her, Sander breathed in and stepped forward to offer his hand. He shook hands with both Moyo and Jens and, as Noor made the introductions, Sander kept his best face for her sake. Inside though, he was freaking out, weighing his options.

The four stayed there sharing the cigarette for a while, Sander half-listening and randomly smiling as he lost himself inside his anxious mind. However, he did notice Noor and Moyo were slowly starting to forget about everything around. Sander had to keep himself from rolling his eyes, because Noor insisted him to come, no matter how much Sander tried to explain it was pointless, since she would end up forgetting about him. 

He hadn’t been expecting any different though and that was a good excuse to disappear, so he just exchanged glances with that guy Jens and both left the kitchen.

“So… I assume you’re one of the roommates? Noor told me this was a party Moyo and his roommates were throwing.” Sander casually asked him, unable to avoid going straight to the point. His eyes were scanning the place, his heart slowly, but steadily starting to race as he imagined Robbe standing in this same space, somewhere in the shadows. 

“Yeah, it’s me, Moyo, Aaron and Robbe. We’re all friends since high school.”

“Cool. And nice place by the way.” He tried to offer. This party was a fucking nightmare in his book, but it certainly was a huge, nice place to throw it.

“Yup. Come, let’s…”

Suddenly a very happy girl appeared in front of them and threw her arms around Jens’ neck. Jens easily caught her and wrapped his arms around her. They ate each other faces for a solid minute and whispered in each other’s ear before she dragged him away to go somewhere else.

“Sorry dude, I have to go!” Jens exclaimed as they walked away, but he was laughing and didn’t seem sorry at all. “Make yourself at home. I’ll see you around!”

Sander only snorted, not really caring. However, he didn’t know whether Robbe was around or not, and the dim, flamboyant lights and crowded place wouldn’t make it easy for him. He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

His liking for overcrowded parties was diminishing the more time he spent working for his father, and he’d never liked them that much in the first place, so his endurance for them and all their downsides was almost below zero now. Getting out of here for a minute, relaxing and _then_ talking to Robbe didn’t sound bad. It would be okay, Robbe lived here, he wouldn’t go anywhere, Sander just needed a minute.

He got out of the flat, went upstairs with the hope of finding a rooftop or something where he could smoke in peace and was pleasantly surprised when he got to the last floor and opened a door that led him to a deserted, silent rooftop. The fresh, cold air welcomed him and embraced him as he walked straight to the railing to stare the blinking lights of the city. After a moment, he fished a cigarette out of his jacket and anxiously smoked it, getting lost in his thoughts again for a while.

“Sander?”

With his heart racing on his throat, Sander turned around with a jump. Robbe was standing there, looking at him with wide, surprised eyes and a disbelieving expression. He was there in person with his messy hair, his oversized, baggy clothes and so breathtakingly beautiful. He was all warm, earthy colors that made him feel like hugging tight him to soak himself in that warmness.

“It’s really you. I really thought I was seeing things!” Robbe rushed out with a small laugh. The weight of finally facing the guy he’d even seen in his dreams over the last couple of weeks, was taking his toll on him, making him unable to do anything else than stare.

A strange, forceful emotion got caught up on his throat, but he shallowed and got a grip on himself. He wondered if the desire of taking Robbe in his arms and hold him tight was weird. He just felt as if he was meeting someone he’d missed so much after a really long time.

“Robin? Is that you?” Sander attempted to joke, trying to distract himself from the panic rising inside him, but it came out weird and awkward. The point was making Robbe roll his eyes before throwing one of his smartass answers but, judging by the way Robbe’s face froze and grew somber, maybe it was one of the most stupid jokes Sander had ever made.

“Fuck. I’m so sorry Robbe, I was just fucking with you.” 

Robbe’s upset expression morphed into confusion, relief, surprise and then an angry scowl. “What the fuck? That was… mortifying, I thought you really didn’t know…”

Sander cringed and shook his head. “I know, that was a very stupid joke. I’m so sorry.” He said, barely avoiding asking _“You seriously thought I would forget your name?_ ” 

Robbe glared at him for a long minute, letting him know his annoyance, before sighing, his expression relaxing again into a curious, inquiring one. “What are you doing here? I mean… I saw you at the party but how come you’re here? You’re not stalking me, are you?” He offered him a small smile Sander tried to give back. 

“No, I’m friends with Noor. She brought me along.”

“Noor? No way.” Robbe said in surprise. “So you know Moyo?”

“Oh… No, I just met him.”

“Oh. I’m friends with him… we’re roommates too.”

“Oh.”

They both stared at each other for a moment, mirroring the same curious, pondering looks and awkward postures before Robbe awkwardly broke the silence. “So… our friends are dating.”

“Hmm.” Sander nodded.

“The world is really like a handkerchief, huh?”

“This is city is like a handkerchief.” Sander snorted. “And yet we first-met in a different city. It’s really ironic, no?” 

“Yeah.”

Another silence, more shifty looks and restless hands and feet. It was so awkward Sander wanted to evaporate. “So… if you’re Moyo roommate, that means that party downstairs is yours too, right? Are you having a good time?”

Robbe only snorted, shaking his head as he leaned his arms against the railing. “That nightmare downstairs is not mine.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, is not mine. If it were up to me, this would be a quiet, peaceful Saturday night, but here we are.” He sighed. “Moving in with them was the worst fucking decision of my life, you know? It was very naïve of me.”

Sander couldn’t hold in the laughter.

“I’m serious! We’re really good friends, but they love partying too much and they’re so messy. I think I’ll just have to move out very soon, there’s so much I can take.”

Sander nodded. “Yeah… I almost suffocated down there, so I came here to take a breath for a minute, whishing I was in my room instead. Noor kind of forced me to come.”

“Oh.” Robbe giggled. “Well, but it’s good you came. I wanted to see you again.”

Sander froze and looked at Robbe in surprise. “You did?”

Robbe just looked at him for a minute, his doe eyes wide and unblinking for a few seconds. “Um, yeah? I’ve meaning to ask you what happened with those pictures you forced out of me.” He finally said.

His stomach dropped. “Oh, that… Um, I’ve been a bit busy with other work, but I’ll have them ready very soon.”

He was actually lying, but it was so pitiful and obvious to his ears that even the smile that he tried to offer came out awkward and forced.

Robbe obviously noticed because he offered him a forced smile and said, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be pushy or anything. I was…”

“No, I know! Don’t worry.”

“Yeah.”

As Robbe balanced on his heels and Sander stayed rock still in his spot, they just looked at each other in a long, awkward silence. “Okay… I didn’t want to make things awkward or weird but…” Robbe let out a breathy laugh, shrugging, his eyes looking down. “I think you didn’t appear that shocked when you saw me or when I mentioned I was Moyo’s friend.” Robbe stated, catching Sander off guard. “You already knew I was around, didn’t you?”

“I just… recognized your friends from some of the videos you showed me that day. I just figured you would be around, but I didn’t know for sure.”

“Oh. Right.” Robbe nodded, his face falling with passing second. Robbe opened his mouth and closed it again, but Sander could see in his face and feel in the air the question he didn’t voice.

“I wasn’t avoiding you Robbe.” Sander quickly said. 

Robbe only shook his head and snickered, still wearing that sad, embarrassed expression. “It’s okay, I just wanted to say hello, but I probably weird you out when I just appeared here. Sorry, I didn’t think I would put you in this awkward position.” 

“Robbe…”

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ll just go back to the party, okay?” Robbe said already backing off. “But it was nice seeing you, Sander.”

Robbe waved goodbye and walked off, not giving him a chance to reply. Sander watched him go, feeling an invisible fist painfully squeeze his stomach as he gripped the cold, hard railing until his fingers hurt.

Everything about the exchange was awkward as fuck, and now Robbe was walking away, thinking he was ghosting him.

Sander just didn’t feel like admitting to Robbe that he had been panicking at the thought of talking to him. It would be like exposing how much Robbe affected him, despite the fact they only spent a day together. He didn’t know if Robbe would freak out because of that, but… this was way fucking worse that seeing Robbe freaking out.

The sadness, pain he could see in his eyes was unmistakable, forcing him to put things in a new perspective and feel like an idiot. Robbe was the one who came up here to talk to him in the first place. He didn’t panic like him, he just talked to him as friendly and nice as always, but Sander was too busy thinking about his own panic to realize that. He had put to ignorer his racing mind and focus in his heart, his happy, relieved heart that was telling him it was okay.

“Robbe!” Sander yelled as he ran after Robbe, who was opening the door to go back inside the building. Robbe turned around in surprise just as Sander reached him. “Robbe, I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry.”

“Sander… What do you mean?”

“I lied. I finished editing the pictures like a week ago.” Sander admitted. Robbe sent him a confused, lost look but patiently waited for his next words. “I wanted to send them to you, but I didn’t want to lose- I wanted to talk to you again and that was the only excuse I had, okay? I know that sounds a bit creepy but I-”

“You wanted to talk to me again?” Robbe asked cutting off his ramblings. “I don’t understand, you just…”

Sander anxiously licked his lips, searching in Robbe’s face any sign he was weirded out or something, but he only saw confusion and surprise as he tried to make some sense of his words. “I wasn’t avoiding you, okay? I wanted to talk to you. I just….”

He swallowed trying to find a good way to start, to make this right, because suddenly all the perfect words he gathered had disappeared. There was no going back, this is what he wanted. “Do you remember what I said that day about the five stars in booking.com? About the room?”

“Yeah.” Robbe breathed out.

“In that moment… I could only use that weird-ass analogy, but I really meant every word. It was really nice being with you. Really nice. _You_ are amazing, fantastic and I… like you. I like you a lot. Okay?”

“Okay.” Robbe whispered, wide eyed looking at him in amazement. He ducked his head to hide a smile. “That analogy was kind of cute though.” 

“Cute?” Sander snorted. Robbe nodded, looking up at him all shy, curious and thoughtful. His dark pools holding an unmistakable warmth that soothed his anxiety and emboldened him.

“You made _quite_ the impression on me, Robbe.” Sander emphasized. He shortened the distance between them, until the tips of their shoes were almost touching and their faces were so close Robbe had to slightly look up at him. “I’ve been thinking a lot about you, but I wanted some time to clear my mind. I didn’t want to rush into anything, you know?”

“And now?”

“Well, now that you’re here I realize it was very stupid waiting this long.” Sander admitted. “I was wanted to surprise _you_ with something nice, you know? But the universe surprised me instead… you surprised _me_.”

“Oh, I did?” Robbe snickered.

“Yeah. I had this… grandiose discourse I worked in for days so I could charm and impress you but… you appeared and the only thing I could do was making that Robin joke.”

“I see.” Robbe said, giggling and shaking his head. “Then… Sorry for being such a killjoy, I guess?”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Sander snorted.

“You didn’t have to do anything though.”

“And why is that?”

Fascinated and with his heart hammering his chest, Sander watched Robbe chew his lower lip, his doe eyes sparkling with a mix mirth, shyness and warmness, so much warmness. Sander didn’t realize he’d been staring and searching Robbe’s lips with his own until Robbe snorted, ducking his head.

“What?”

“You know exactly _what_!”

“I don’t!” 

Instinctively, Sander reached out to carefully touch his face, prompting Robbe to look at him again. “You’re really cute, you know that?” He said, feeling ridiculously fond of Robbe as he slid his thumb over his cheek, the skin of his face was hot and soft under his fingers. 

“Sander.” Robbe giggled, making the butterflies in Sander’s stomach flutter everywhere, some of them escaping through his mouth in a burst of giggles too.

“Oh, I see, you’re going shy on me again.” Sander teased him. He tried to draw his hand back, however, Robbe put his hand over his and stopped him. Robbe leaned his face against his hand, his smile slowly diminishing as his eyes roamed all over his face, his eyes and lips, so close already.

“I’m not shy! I just can’t focus when you’re looking at me like that, and you’re so close I just want to kiss you. It’s not fair.”

“I think we’re pretty much on equal terms, Robbe.” He replied, leaning his face closer, helpless to resist the impulse. They were so close to the point their noses and hair were touching. “I really want to kiss you. Feels like… it’s been a really long time.”

Sander rejoiced in the way Robbe kept fluttering his eyes but at the same time tried to keep them open on him and his lips, the way he was holding his breath and licking his own lips expectantly. Robbe was like fucking open book and he loved it, but he didn’t even dare to feel smug about his effect on him. He knew he probably was even worse. But this was something important, Sander needed to give Robbe some space to speak and he needed to hear it, no matter how much he wanted to take his mouth and kiss him senseless, so he backed off a bit.

“But you’re right, I’m distracting you and I believe you wanted to tell me something?” He raised his eyebrows. “I would like to hear it.”

Robbe giggled and rolled his eyes but nodded, growing serious again. 

“I’m just happy you’re here, Sander. I wanted to see you again.” He said breathless, cute. “Not because of the pictures though. I just wanted to tell you that… I had an amazing time. I couldn’t believe how you turned such terrible day into an amazing one, but you did. At the time I felt really happy and thankful for that, but the last couple of weeks made me realize it’s more than that.”

“What?” He breathed out.

“I really like you, probably more than I should like someone I've only meet only once.” He whispered, his lips curving up again, exchanging amused, knowing looks with him. “But I like it and it feels right, and now that I’m here… I don’t know why I waited so much fucking time to say it. I think I knew this since that day... I just didn't trust that feeling.”

“I know. Me neither. But now we're both here, right?" 

“Yeah.”

Sander grinned and slowly leaned in to connect their lips, laughing when Robbe grabbed him the jacket to clash their lips. They kissed slow and deep, sweet and soft as Robbe, his arms were around Robbe’s waist, holding him with his life, while Robbe arms are looped around his neck hanging onto him with his life. And soon this fire, this fire that far succeeded anything he could have asked for, anything he could have imagined, coursed through him and lit, burned everything inside him. Everything he’d been holding inside him for the past three weeks just poured out.

When everything inside them calmed down, they broke apart their lips to take a breath, leaving their noses and foreheads touching as they enjoyed this peaceful, cozy feelings. And when Sander opened his eyes and saw those doe eyes staring at him, so soft, but at the same time so piercing, he suddenly wondered how it was possible it took him almost three weeks to arrive to this moment, to realize there only was a single Robbe in this whole fucking planet. But this was it, he didn’t want to let go ever, as crazy as it sounded. It didn’t matter though, he just welcomed the drunk, giddy, thrilled feelings rushing through him.

“Let’s get out of here.” Sander said, his eager tone making Robbe look at him with eyebrows raised and amused, questioning eyes. “I don’t mean it like _that_ , Robbe.” Sander snorted, but shut up and licked his lips, pondering. “Unless…” He raised his eyebrows.

Robbe opened his mouth but paused too, perhaps feeling as tempted as Sander was suddenly feeling. Their eyes roamed over the other’s lips and body, shameless and excited, and their hands gripped each other closer. It was like finally having a sweet, delicious, heavenly dessert and you didn’t even know from where you should start. There were so many options and so much hunger, but… they had time now. A lot of time. 

“Maybe later.” Robbe mumbled against his lips. He attempted to be sly, playful, but Sander could sense the insinuation, anticipation in his voice anyway, making his body tingle everywhere. “Tell me what you had in mind first.”

Five minutes, and lots of stairs and laughter later, they stumbled out of the building and towards his motorcycle. Sander threw one of the helmets to Robbe and messaged Noor to let her know he was leaving. She would be so pissed but he was sure she would understand once he explained himself.

He smiled at Robbe, adjusted his helmet a bit and got on his bike, enjoying the feeling of Robbe behind him, looping his arms around him.

“Ready?”

Robbe squeezed him. “Yep.”

It was like he was dreaming. He had been making a mess of everything, trying to think about the perfect way he could see Robbe again and ask him out, but it turned out he just complicated everything for himself. Now they were going through the dark city together. Robbe’s arms wrapped around him and the sound of his laughter and howls.

Going around the city through a motorcycle should be fast but Sander ended up taking more turns, letting Robbe and himself enjoy the kind of freedom and happiness that only traveling in a motorcycle, in the middle of the night and in empty city, could give. He was feeling almost euphoric to the point he just wanted to accelerate and go to whatever place the road would take them, but he calmed himself a bit. The place he would show Robbe was amazing anyway.

“How you managed to get inside this place?” Robbe asked as they strolled through the empty warehouse a few minutes later. Sander, who had been focusing on the way Robbe was pressing against his side, clinging to his arm, shook a bit his head to clear out the giddy, silly thoughts in his mind.

“Well, it’s easy peasy when you’re a renowned urban photographer like me _with_ the kind of connections I have, you know?” Sander smirked, playfully arrogant and shameless.

Robbe just rolled his eyes and grinned. “Alright.”

“And… welcome to one of my favorites spots! It’s just the air, the city lights, the silence and us now.” Sander said when they reached the rooftop.

“Wow. And I thought I had a good view from my rooftop.”

“Well… it’s okay, but I really wanted to show you this.” Sander snorted, earning Robbe’s light fist on his shoulder.

“Oh, I think I remember… It’s so fucking nice at night too.” Robbe commented as he started walking around.

“Wait… You _remember_ it?”

“I guess I saw some pictures in your Instagram.” Robbe shrugged, but he looked totally guilty.

“You guess!!?”

“Ugh, fine! I checked out every single one of them. Happy now?”

“And? What did you think?” He asked, curious. 

Robbe turned to face him, chewing his lips in an attempt to hide a grin. “Well, they’re really nice, but… they weren’t you.”

Sander cocked his head, “What do you mean?”

“Well, I couldn’t stop thinking about you, so of course the only thing I could do was scroll through your Instagram all the damn time.”

“I see.” Sander just grinned all smug and teasing, not bothering to dissimulate the big satisfaction he was feeling right now.

Robbe groaned and rolled his eyes. “Jesus, you’re so full of yourself, you know that? Forget everything I said earlier, I don’t think I can do this with you after all.”

Sander laughed, wrapping his arms around him to kiss the top of his head, ignoring Robbe’s protests. “There’s no need to feel so embarrassed, cutie. I would spend hours looking at your pretty face in your Instagram too, so we’re even.”

“What!?” Robbe exclaimed, turning around to look at him. “We’re not even _at all_! All I could see were your… aesthetic pictures!”

“Actually… looking at your beautiful face only served to make me miss even more, so yeah we’re not even at all.”

Robbe laughed, his face flourishing into a bright, sweet grin as he grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him into a kiss. “I missed you too… I would imagine you exploring the city, finding interesting spots to take taking those amazing photos in your Instagram.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. They’re amazing… I would look at them, trying to figure out why you choose that spot, what made it so intriguing and beautiful for you… That would make me feel like I was there. It was nice.” Robbe whispered, shrugging a bit. “Maybe a bit silly though.” He snickered.

He fell again all those butterflies, or maybe fireflies, fluttering all inside him, tickling and warming him. Robbe was so amazing.

“No, I love it.” Sander said leaving a peck on his lips. “Maybe we could go together some day. I would love having you there for real.

“I would love that too.”

“It’s a date then.”

They sat down to watch the view, snuggling against each other, chatting and enjoying the twinkling lights, the silence and the light wind. It was a nice contrast after the loud, chaotic trip in the motorcycle. They stayed there until the night grew colder and colder and Sander couldn’t ignore the growing coldness in his limbs, no matter how much his hot, burning heart, was melting with the feeling of Robbe’s head against his shoulder and his fluffy hair tickling his neck and jaw.

Imagining the feeling of Robbe’s soft, hot skin under his lips and hands, or the idea of caging him in his arms and burying his face on his neck, sounded so appealing that he suddenly couldn’t wait any longer. He thought he was being subtle when he suggested to Robbe they would go to his flat to warm up themselves, but Robbe only snorted and gave him this naughty grin that mirrored his own feelings.

Sander laughed when Robbe whined after he stopped him from taking off his clothes the moment they arrived to his flat, reminding him that he had roommates. They were alone now, but his roommates could appear at any moment anyway, so Sander took Robbe by the hand and dragged him to his room. They were only able to take off their jackets and shirts before Robbe was pushing him down the bed, straddling him to kiss him.

“We’re a bit eager, huh?” Sander teased him, totally enjoying himself.

“I am. I’ve been dreaming about this for weeks.” Robbe admitted. His palms were flat against his chest and he was looking down at him earnest, unreserved. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Sander’s first impulse would have been teasing him, making something dirty out of this, but he knew Robbe wasn’t only talking about sex and he liked that, because when he would dream about Robbe, he wasn’t only thinking about sex. He stretched his arm, moving his fluffy, curly hair out of his eyes. “And now you’re here, meeting me to live my dream. Our dream.” He sighed in bliss. 

“Hey, I understand that reference!”

“You do!?”

“Let’s just say I’d totally ace that Bowie test this time.” Robbe said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Are you running your mouth again, _Bowie fan_?” 

Robbe giggled, playfully smacking his cheeks. “I never did! That test was done under… questionable circumstances!”

Sander snorted. “Oh, because you tried to bribe me, right?”

“Idiot!”

They looked at each other, their initial anticipation and arousal slowly coming back as they both reminisced warm water, sloppy kisses and grabby, impatient hands. Sander sighed contentedly, staring up at Robbe with a smirk.

“How about telling me about your dreams? Did something _interesting_ happen?”

Robbe only smirked back at him, looking down at him with piercing, hungry eyes that nearly made Sander grab him to pin him against the bed. He resisted the urge though, once again curious to know what this beautiful angel would do with him. And he looked so innocent and yet so lustful it just blew his mind.

This guy would be the end of him.

Robbe leaned in and started whispering on his ear as his greedy hands glided over his skin, illustrating his words. When they locked lips, their tongues twining, fucking each other’s mouth, his desire and arousal magnified tenfold. After that Sander just couldn’t control himself anymore and ended up pinning Robbe to the bed, holding his hands above his head. 

Sander devoured him, his mouth, his neck, every tad of skin he uncovered. Unable to stop his words, Sander whispered how much he thought, dreamt about this moment, about this beautiful guy, about all the things he wanted to do to him, his words growing filthier the more he went down his body. And Robbe giggled and squirmed under him, amused, shy and pleased all at once, thriving so beautifully under him.

But it turned out it was all talk, because they were both so impatient and excited that they weren’t able to hold off for much longer and so just a few minutes later they were laying in the bed side by side, all smiley and flushed after a rushed and messy, but intense culmination. Sander was snuggled against Robbe, burying his face on his neck, and hugging his warmth. The sweet, affectionate Robbe immediately ran his hands through his air and back in light, lazy strokes.

“I can’t believe we’re like this.” Robbe commented after a while, when Sander was almost falling asleep, lulled by Robbe’s soft fingers on him. He blinked awake and stirred a bit.

“Like this?”

“Yeah. Yesterday… I was thinking the best way I could talk to you, but today we just met again through our friends. That means we… probably would have crossed paths at some point, but we still met at that beach for the first time.”

“Well, maybe it was meant to be.” Sander replied, grinning. He’d thought about it too and that was the best conclusion he came up with, even if he didn’t quite understand it.

Robbe didn’t answer immediately, he just kept running his fingers through his hair.

“Remember the parallel universes theory?” Robbe eventually asked. Sander moved a bit to look at Robbe, curious about his thoughts. “I found interesting how some random decisions brought us together and surprised us in such good way, but who knows? The universe may have split into multiple, alternative decisions, but maybe all of them would have led us to this moment.”

“So there’s a lot of universes where we are together right now.”

“Yeah.” Robbe grinned. “Maybe… there’s a universe with a Robbe who talked to you from the moment he saw you in that beach… Or maybe another with a Robbe who stumbled with you in the train instead of hotel’s lobby. There’s also the universe where we met through Noor and Moyo. There’s probably infinites universe where we met under many different circumstances, the possibilities are endless, but I think… each one of them is perfect in their own universe.”

They just stared at each other, marveled at the sight. Even though they had just met, they were talking about this kind of stuff, anyone would probably think it was ludicrous, but Sander just felt giddy, happy and amused thinking about all the possibilities. About Robbe and Sander meeting each other in their own perfect, unique circumstances.

“I think makes perfect sense. No matter where or when I’d have met you, I’d have done everything to get your attention.”

Robbe beamed at him, whispering, “And I’d have seen you every single time.”

“But… I’m happy we’re the ones that got the 5-stars in booking.com hotel. I don’t think nobody was as happy as we were that day.”

“You only care about that fucking suite, don’t you?” Robbe said through his laughter.

Sander beamed at Robbe. “Of course. It’s the most wonderful thing I’ve ever seen. Everything was perfect.” He said before locking their lips, immediately engaging them in a lazy, but heated make out session.

A couple of hours later Sander was laying on side, watching Robbe sleep. He kept thinking about the parallel universes’ theory and the idea that his encounter with Robbe transcended the randomness of the universes. It was mind bending, thinking that universe destined Robbe for him, that he deserved him for some unexplainable reason.

But maybe it didn’t matter, he didn’t need to understand anything, imagining them together in all the universes was enough for him. He would happily choose this universe over and over again, where they met in that sunny, hot day in the beach and Robbe beamed under the sun in beautiful, lively bronze, gold colors and the blue sea as their witness.

It took him a bit falling asleep, with all the fuzzy, excited feeling in his chest, but he eventually did, with the full conviction he would get to live this unparalleled love, happiness with Robbe. Sander wasn’t scared anymore, because he knew now that this was a once in a lifetime thing and it was futile trying to compare it to anything he’d experimented before, so he would just welcome everything. 

In the morning he would wake up at the wonderful sight of Robbe curiously looking the stuff in Sander’s room and Sander would feign he was annoyed, enjoying the embarrassed look in Robbe’s face. Then Sander would laugh and tease him for being nosy to no end. Robbe would feign annoyance, Sander would try to appease him kisses and hugs. They would end up entangled in the bed where Sander would try to engage him in lazy, morning kisses but Robbe would wriggle out of his embrace, exclaiming _“Morning breath!”_

Sander would pout and sulk, but Robbe would be ruthless and instead he would demand to be fed. Sander would declare to Robbe his love for croques and he would happily make them for him. Robbe would try to help him but Sander would end kind of regretting, because Robbe would ruin them with too much spicing and overcooking, but even so, Sander would look at him like he’d done the most amazing feat in the kitchen.

Then Noor would appear, glaring at Sander before her face morphed into a look of surprise at the sight of Robbe. They would greet and Noor would look at Sander curiously, who would just smirk and shrug. Noor would roll her eyes and proceed to steal a croque from them.

Sander would panic the moment Milan appeared, because Milan wouldn’t bother in disguising his shock the moment he saw Robbe and recognized him, making Robbe feel all flustered with his teasing looks. And they would all sit the kitchen to have some breakfast. At some point Sander would almost throw himself to the other side of the table to cut off Milan and his hints to certain conversation they’d had about Robbe.

It would turn out Milan was only teasing him, so Sander would roll his eyes and focus back on his boyfriend. He would look at him and he would feel like seeing him for the first time all over again, with the beautiful sight of him with his tousled hair, bright smile and one of Sander’s oversized shirts on him as he talked with his roommates. This sight was another gift of the universe the Sander from yesterday’s morning wouldn’t even have expected to see the next morning, but here they were. Sander looked forward to all the gifts ahead of him, but for now, he would just enjoy this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the fucking END! Fucking finally! I can't believe it 🤣🤣 I hope you enjoyed this super indulgent fic along with me and you liked the ending. We'll definitely read each other again through another super self-indulgent fic I'll hopefully post very soon (I'll also do my best finally finishing the quarantine fic btw 😅). Meanwhile, I would really love to see your final thoughts on the fic and final chapter! ❣️ All feedback/criticism/compliments/etc is greatly encouraged! HAHAH. 
> 
> Important note: I just want to say that the last few paragraphs were inspired by ravenbrenna09's Jij Verliest ending. (I really doubt anyone here doesn't know that Sobbe fic lmao, but if not, you should read it). I didn't know how to end the story and the ending of Jij Verliest has always stayed with me since I read it because it was such a beautiful way to end the story, so I finished my story in a similar way. That fic inspired me so I thought it was important mentioning it.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you think!! Thanks for reading 😁
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr!!!! https://anicocat.tumblr.com/ (Sorry IF I take a bit in answering, i'm still getting used to have people talking to me haha, sometimes I forget to log in, but i'll be really happy to read you).


End file.
